Family, Friends and Forgiveness
by Notinspired
Summary: Danielle wants nothing else but for Ronnie to be the perfect mother, shocked by her rejection, she decides she must ignore the love she has for her mother and move on. Unknown to her, Archie is watching her every move... Please R&R :D
1. Chapter one 'Best Friend'

**Hey all, here's my new Fic. This one will be more...darker then my other. Anyway here's Chapter one 'Best Friend'**

Danielle tried to get up off the cold pavement, despite the pain she had all over her body. She managed to stand up after much effort; she wiped her eyes, and looked at the Vic, inside their everyone had witnessed Ronnie throwing Danielle out on the street, Danielle felt a rush of emotion run through her, Ronnie was the woman she wanted so bad, her mother yet when Danielle finally told her she was accused of being mad.

She remembered, all those eyes watching her, people whispering watching this drama unfold, Danielle remembered screaming to Ronnie, begging her to believe her, yet all Ronnie did was throw her out on to the street, not only causing physical pain but deep emotional pain too. Ronnie's rage had been terrifying, everyone knew she was cold, some would say she was a heartless cow, yet Danielle had always stood up for her. Danielle wiped her eyes once more, as hard as it was; she turned around and walked away from the Vic, even further away from her mother.

Danielle decided to go back to Stacey's, while walking she saw her legs were all grazed; her yellow cardigan had been ripped slightly when she had landed in the road, Danielle tried to not look back, she knew that somewhere in the Vic was her locket, the one piece of proof she needed, she had wondered where it was, not that she needed to think. Archie must have taken it, she couldn't believe she had trusted him, she thought he would be the one person who could help her, but in the end he made out she had lost the plot.

Danielle approached Stacey's and knocked on the door, she couldn't believe how bad things had gone, right now she should be with Ronnie, Archie shouldn't be in there celebrating, he should have been kicked out, he was evil. Stacey opened the door, she looked confused as she saw Danielle with tears rolling down her face, "Danielle?" she asked quietly. No words were needed, clearly Danielle was in need of a friend right now, Stacey pulled her best friend in to a hug to try and make her feel better, although Danielle hadn't spoken yet, Stacey knew this was something to do with Ronnie Mitchell.

Danielle sat in Stacey's front room, she let out the odd cry occasionally, she had a box of tissues right next to her, and Stacey sat on the sofa right next to her. "She is right out of order" Stacey almost yelled, "How could she treat you like that, what the hell was she playin' at?" Stacey said again, she placed a reassuring arm around her friend, "I just wanted her to believe me" Danielle said quietly, Stacey shook her head.

"Nah Dan, I think you had a lucky escape, she's just an old cow who can't stand to see anyone happy" Stacey looked at Danielle for a brief moment, her clothes were torn slightly and her legs were grazed.

"Did she do that to you?" Stacey questioned rage creeping in to her voice; Danielle didn't say anything, "Dan?" Stacey asked getting more annoyed. Danielle looked Stacey in the eye for the first time, her eyes were getting red with all the crying she had done, "She pushed me...outside the Vic" Danielle instantly foresaw what Stacey was going to do and she reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Stace don't...please just leave it" Stacey looked at Danielle even more confused, "Dan, she pushed you out the Vic, Why would she do that to you?" Danielle placed her head in her hands and started crying again.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Danielle lifted her head, "It was the locket..." she said weakly, Stacey lifted Danielle's head up and held it in position, "What happened?" she asked calmly, she didn't want to make Danielle relive the events but she needed to know what happened. "I left the locket...I left the locket in her Champaign glass...then..." Danielle paused for a moment; Stacey tried to keep Danielle calm, "Then?" Stacey encouraged Danielle to carry on. "Then...she caught me...upstairs, so I told her...I just blurted it out but then...he" Danielle couldn't find the power to say his name, "Archie...he came up and told Ronnie that I was mad...he told her I was mentally disturbed..." Danielle took a deep breath. "I ran down stairs, I just ran towards the Champaign glass and I searched, I just looked in every glass... people stared at me but I kept on searching...I couldn't find it." Stacey sighed; she couldn't believe how wrong it had gone for Danielle.

Danielle wiped her eyes with another spare tissue; she took one more deep breath and continued. "I told Ronnie that I left the locket right there, she didn't believe me...I wanted her to so bad, I screamed at her, I just yelled at her, telling her I'm her daughter... she grabbed me and yelled back...the anger in her voice just burned through me...she took me to the door of the Vic." Danielle looked at Stacey, "She threw me out the door, everyone watching her do so...and then she screamed at me while I lay in the road...she said...who'd want a daughter like you." Stacey gently held Danielle in another embrace, trying to keep her calm.

"The locket's still in there though yeah?" Stacey asked when Danielle had pulled away, Danielle shook her head. "Archie must have taken it" Danielle said with no emotion. "Look...Danielle I know this seems bad...but you've got me...I'm gonna look after you yeah?" Stacey said trying to get Danielle to say something, Danielle tried to smile, although it was near impossible to in the state she was in, "I think I should go back to Telford..." Danielle said, knowing that Stacey would protest.

"Look Dan, it's up to you...I know with that family living close it won't be ideal but...me and you, we can do it together yeah? I mean, why bother with the Mitchell family when you got the Slater family" Stacey smiled; she placed her hand on Danielle's. Danielle looked back up, she nodded. "I'll stay" she said firmly, trying to convince herself as much as Stacey. Stacey gave a sigh of relief, "You're right, I got you...If Ronnie doesn't believe me...well...her loss" Danielle couldn't believe what she had just said but decided to stick with it. Stacey smiled back at Danielle.

"Well then..." Stacey trailed off, "Dunno about you but I need a drink" Stacey laughed, and Danielle smiled. Maybe she had made the right choice. Stacey was always going to be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2 'Revealed'

**Chapter 2 'Revealed' **

Stacey walked in to the living room from the kitchen; Danielle still sat on the sofa. "You ok Dan?" Stacey said as she placed a reassuring hand on Danielle's shoulder. Danielle looked up at Stacey and nodded. "Yeah...I'm better now" she smiled, trying to convince herself that she really was. Stacey walked over to the table by the sofa and grabbed the bottle of vodka. "I think the others should be back soon" Stacey said before sitting on the sofa next to Danielle. Danielle felt her heart sink, "oh my god... they saw me in the Vic...They saw me screaming to Ronnie about me being her daughter..." Danielle sighed, "They'll come back here, see me and think I'm mad...everyone else does" Danielle trailed off.

Stacey took a swig of vodka; she gave a sigh of relief afterwards. "Look Dan, they won't think you're mad. Cause you..." she paused to take another big swig of vodka. "You are a Slater, you're our family"

Danielle knew it wasn't going to be long before Stacey got drunk, "I think I'll go to bed in a minute... I might as well get rid of this as well" She said sadly as she examined the damage to her yellow cardigan.

"Bed?" Stacey laughed, "It's only like...Eight o' clock or something...Look if you want my opinion the best way to get over that...cow... that Ronnie Mitchell, you need to join me and we'll just drink, we'll just keep drinking!" Stacey laughed clearly becoming more drunk by the second. "Stace..." Danielle said uncomfortably as she pushed away the bottle of vodka Stacey was holding in front of her. "I don't want to get drunk, I think I just need to sleep...I'm grateful for your help, I just want to be alone for a bit, you know clear my head" Danielle said as she got up off the sofa.

"Wait" Stacey quickly said and placed down the vodka, she stood up in front of Danielle, "You're ok yeah?" she asked trying to keep herself up, Danielle nodded. "Yeah, it's just that...Ronnie is living in the same square as me...every day I'll pass her and I don't think I can handle that..." Danielle trailed off, in the moment when Danielle wasn't talking it finally hit Stacey how much Danielle had been through, she always thought Danielle was such a nice girl and a even better friend, she didn't deserve this.

"I'm gonna go for a walk instead..." Danielle finally said after a brief moment of silence, "I just need some fresh air, then I can come back and just go to bed...I won't see Ronnie...she'll be too busy at the party..." Danielle started to walk out the living room. "Dan" Stacey said trying to not fall over as she turned round, Danielle turned back round to face Stacey, "You are ok though yeah?" Stacey asked, although she was drunk she was clearly concerned. Danielle nodded several times, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back in 10 minutes or so" she said turning round, not looking back. She got to the door and opened it, stepping out in to the cold April night not knowing where she was going.

The Vic was silent. Only a few minutes ago people were talking, drinking all the usual stuff, although most people were talking about Danielle and why she would randomly start yelling at Ronnie that she was her daughter. So people had wondered if she was lying, if she was mad or maybe she was telling the truth. Now people were doing their speeches, Archie did his and Billy was only half way through his before Ronnie had interrupted him.

"I've been unhappy for a long time..." Ronnie continued, not that she had ever planned this speech. Everyone was looking at her, most people thought she was generally a mean person, this speech had proved to most of them the reason why she was cold and heartless. "But...all I know is, you've changed" she said towards Archie, he smiled slightly to acknowledge her, Ronnie raised her glass "To Dad" she smiled, everyone else raised theirs. "To Archie" they all said at once.

Everyone started talking again, Ronnie held her Champaign glass and lifted it by her mouth, as she drank from the glass she felt something slide down and hit her mouth, she frowned and took the glass away from her mouth and she tipped the contents of the glass in to the palm of her hand.

Right there in her hand she held a locket, a silver locket just like Danielle had claimed earlier, just like her own locket, the exact same one she gave away with her baby, as she examined it her head was racing with thoughts, each though kept telling her that it was too good to be true, each thought telling her of the regret she would face if it was true. All the background music and talking seemed to fade away as she just stared at the locket, only then she heard one distinct voice call her name, the voice of her dad.

Danielle had only walked around for a few minutes, she couldn't help herself looking over at the Vic, she knew she had made her decision; she wasn't going to chase after Ronnie no more. Danielle kept trying to tell herself, Ronnie was a heartless cow, she wasn't worth crying over. Danielle sighed while looking over at the Vic, she kept telling her that Ronnie wasn't worth it but deep down Danielle wanted to be with her. "No" she said out loud, surprised that she did so, "She can't hurt me anymore..." she whispered to herself and walked down the street, needing more time to herself.

Everyone in the Vic had fallen silent once more as they watched the confrontation. Peggy, Roxy and Phil watched completely confused as Ronnie started yelling at Archie. "You...you were lying to me!" she yelled, her voice getting weaker, every second thinking what she did to Danielle. "She...she's my daughter...she's my baby girl and you...you told me she was dead!" Ronnie couldn't believe her own dad could have done this to her. "You lied to Danielle... and now she..." Ronnie felt tears burn in her eyes, the one person in the world she ever wanted was her daughter, yet now she may of pushed her away.

"What's going on? Archie?" Peggy asked rising from her seat, everyone still watching. Ronnie decided to keep the locket and grabbed her coat, she ran quickly to the door of the Vic. "Archie?" Peggy asked once more, he looked back at her; he sighed and turned back round to run after Ronnie.

Ronnie had just only ran outside the Vic when she suddenly felt Archie's hand grab her shoulder. "Veronica!" he yelled impatiently as she tried to carry on, he grabbed her firmly, she turned round and moved away from his hand. "I did it for you..." he whispered. "No...You lied to me she's out there now thinking that I hate her..." Archie shook his head, "You've seen the girl...she's disturbed he tried to convince Ronnie this was all a mistake. "I made her like that! I did" Ronnie wiped the tears from her eyes; "I did that to my own daughter...my baby" she gasped feeling sick after what she had done. "I have to find her...all that stuff I said to her..." Ronnie started to run off. Archie felt rage burn through him, Danielle had ruined his wedding night, and Ronnie wasn't going to forgive him now.

Ronnie didn't know where to run to first, until she realised. Danielle would be at the Slater's house. "Danielle!" she called running off to the Slater's wanting to see her little girl at last, hoping that she would forgive her.


	3. Chapter 3 'Daughter'

**Hey, here's Chapter 3 'Daughter' Hope you enjoy it.**

"Who'd want a daughter like you?"...

"My life would have been much better if I'd had an abortion"...

Ronnie kept remembering all the terrible unforgivable things she had said to Danielle, she felt sick. She hated herself; the only thing she wanted to do was burst in to Stacey's house and just be with Danielle. To apologise and cuddle her, she wanted to hold Danielle and tell her how sorry she was and how much she loved her. To tell her everything was going to be ok, to start a perfect life together as mother and daughter.

Ronnie carried on running, getting closer to Stacey's and further away from the Vic. Ronnie felt a sense of hope when she finally saw Stacey's house, it was so close, she knew it was. Yet it seemed so far away, Danielle had to be there, Ronnie kept Danielle's locket firmly in her hand. She slowed down as she reached Stacey's door, she placed her hand on her chest, and let out a cry, she felt tears burning her eyes and the pain in her heart was unbearable. After what she had done, she wouldn't be surprised if Danielle hated her, even though it would cause more pain then she could ever imagine. Ronnie took one final deep breath and knocked several times on Stacey's front door.

Ronnie knocked the door so fast, not stopping. Her hand was becoming red and bruised but she didn't care, she didn't feel the pain, the pain in her heart was much greater. "Come on! Open up!" Ronnie yelled impatiently, she kept thinking of all the things she had said to Danielle.

"Who'd want a daughter like you?"

Ronnie tried to stop thinking of the terrible thoughts; she had to focus on Danielle. Just then the door opened. Stacey didn't have time to react before Ronnie barged past her. "Hey!" Stacey yelled in confusion and anger, Stacey slammed the door behind her, she saw Ronnie franticly run in to the living room. Ronnie ignored Stacey yelling at her, she ran in to the kitchen, Danielle wasn't there either. Ronnie turned round to leave the kitchen but Stacey blocked her path. "What the hell are you doing?" Stacey yelled grabbing Ronnie by the shoulder to stop her making another dash to where ever she planned on going next. Stacey managed to see Ronnie in the light of the kitchen, she had tears rolling down her face and she looked terrible, her eyes were red and she was clearly in distress.

"Where is she? Where's Danielle?" Ronnie asked, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath, wanting so much just to have this pain end and be with Danielle. Stacey laughed sarcastically, trying to ignore the state Ronnie was in, instead remembering the terrible things she had done to Danielle. "You really think she wants to see you?" Stacey shook her head. Ronnie used her hand to wipe away the tears on her face. "Please...Stacey, I know you think badly of me for what I did..." Ronnie said just wanting Stacey to tell her where her baby was, Stacey took her hand off Ronnie's shoulder and folder her arms, still blocking the exit from the kitchen.

"Think badly of you? Do you know what state she was in? You threw her out the Vic and rejected her!" Stacey yelled back, Ronnie was becoming increasingly impatient with Stacey. "Please! Just tell me where she is...I know I did something unforgivable but in the end...she's my baby..." Stacey had never seen Ronnie this emotional before, she always thought she was heartless.

"I've wanted her for the past 19 years... now I know she's here...please I need her" Ronnie begged. Stacey sighed, "Look...Danielle already decided to stay here with me..." Stacey trailed off, Ronnie wiped the tears from her eyes again, she then opened her hand and showed Stacey the locket, she opened it, "This is the locket I gave her years ago" Ronnie showed the picture of herself when she was younger. She then revealed a second locket, "This is the locket I've carried around with me everyday..." she opened it to reveal a baby, "My baby..." Ronnie said, her voice getting weaker at the thought of Danielle.

Stacey stared at the picture of Danielle as a baby for a while, she brushed her hair out of her face and sighed, "She went for a walk...I don't know where but she might be back in about ten minutes or so..." Ronnie shook her head, "I can't wait ten minutes...I have to see her now! She can't have gone far" Ronnie placed both lockets in her coat pocket, Stacey had moved away from the door frame allowing Ronnie to run past. She ran quickly to the door and opened it, without looking back she left the house and slammed the door shut. Stacey was only just in the hall way, Ronnie had left so fast. She sighed to herself, walking back in to the kitchen; she grabbed another bottle of vodka and took a seat at the table, just hoping that Ronnie wouldn't upset Danielle anymore.

Danielle felt the cold air blowing through her hair as she walked through the park. She had no idea why she had came here, maybe the good memories of sitting down in the grass with Stacey, laughing and joking. Danielle decided to sit down on some benches nearby. She placed her hands together and rubbed them, trying to warm herself up.

After sitting in the park for more than a few minutes, she began to think, there was nothing else she could think of, she could only think about what Ronnie must be doing, she no doubt would be having a good time, thinking that Danielle was just a pathetic freak. Danielle wiped the tears from her face again. She didn't even have her locket, the one precious item that she always held tight for comfort, whenever she was scared or alone. Now, the locket was gone, after all that had happened, maybe having Ronnie close to her was a bad idea. Although Danielle knew Ronnie wouldn't ever find out the truth, she doubted she would be able to forgive her at all.

Danielle sat for a moment, still thinking about what had happened, thinking about what it would be like, each day Ronnie living in the same square as her. She decided to get up and head back to Stacey's before the thoughts made her go mad, at least at Stacey's she could just have a few drinks and try and drown her sorrows, not that she usually did drink to solve her problems but this problem could only be solved by a drink.

Ronnie sat down on Arthur's bench; she placed her head in her hands and began to cry uncontrollably, she couldn't believe what she had done, Danielle didn't deserve her. She had been horrible to her, calling her a freak and rejecting her. Ronnie couldn't keep in the emotion much longer. She just wanted to scream out loud but she had no strength left.

Danielle still wasn't back according to Stacey, she had been gone about 25 minutes, and people had already left the Vic. No doubt Archie had been kicked out after what he did. Ronnie didn't care, she lifted her head out of her hands, and she looked over at the Vic. Some people were outside, they were looking at Ronnie, she knew they were whispering about her.

Ronnie pulled out the locket of Danielle as a baby; she stared at the picture inside, her eyes filling with tears, just looking how beautiful she was as a baby and how beautiful she was now. A beautiful 19 year old who didn't deserve a mother like her.

Danielle saw Stacey's house, she tried to walk faster. She just wanted to get inside and get some sleep, she tried so hard to not look at the Vic, she decided to keep looking straight ahead, not daring to look to her right, seeing the Vic would only make her want to know what was happening. Where Ronnie was, what she was doing. Ronnie heard the sound of someone walking behind her, she decided to ignore them, after a while she realised that Stacey's house was close to where she was sitting, Ronnie stood up and quickly turned around and her heart sank as she saw Danielle walking up to Stacey's front door.

So much emotion ran through Ronnie at once, she wanted to run up to Danielle and just hold her, while at the same time she didn't want to upset Danielle anymore. She finally decided on what to do, in a moment of high emotion she ran after Danielle. "Danielle!" she called desperately, this was it now, she was finally going to be with her daughter, even if she was rejected back, all she wanted was to say sorry. Danielle turned round, she was just about to knock on Stacey's door, her eyes widened and she felt a sense of fear run through her body when she saw Ronnie standing right in front of her.

"My baby..." Ronnie gasped, lost for words looking at Danielle who now looked more beautiful than anything in the world. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know...I just...You're my baby..." Ronnie felt weaker with each word she said, Danielle shook her head, tears began to burn her eyes again, she thought hearing Ronnie say this would make her feel warm and happy, instead she felt nothing. "Don't" she said harshly, Ronnie felt tears rolling down her face, she wanted so much for Danielle to forgive her, yet that didn't seem like it was going to happen. "Danielle..." she cried her voice filled with desperation, she opened her hand and showed Danielle the locket of herself when she was younger. "I found the locket...I" Ronnie shook her head and placed her hand on her mouth, for a few seconds she seemed like she couldn't talk. As if emotion had overwhelmed her. She removed the hand from her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" she cried out loud her voice regaining strength just to get her daughter back. "Stop it..." Danielle tried to not let herself cry anymore, "You...You rejected me and now you come back trying to say sorry?" Danielle's harsh words only made Ronnie weaker, "I'm just a pathetic freak!" Danielle began to yell moving slightly closer towards Ronnie, who was shaking her head at everything Danielle was saying. "You're not a freak...I lo-"

"NO!" Danielle interrupted Danielle before she managed to finish. She moved even closer to Ronnie, "Please...don't" Danielle cried, tears now rolling down her face too. Ronnie slowly moved closer to Danielle, they were both in reach of each other now, "I loved you" Danielle said finally, "I loved you so much...but you..." Danielle trailed off and turned around to go back in to Stacey's house. "Danielle..." Ronnie cried, she could feel all the hope of getting her daughter back fading away.

Roxy exited the Vic and saw Ronnie and Danielle across the road, "Oh my god" she said quietly to herself, she decided to slowly walk towards them; from here she couldn't tell what was going on. She got to Arthur's bench without them seeing her; she decided to listen in to what they were saying.

"Danielle...please I know you might hate me...I understand that but..." Ronnie walked towards Daniele with each word. "I love you!" Ronnie cried, "I'm so sorry...no matter what I've done to you...I love you...so much" Ronnie cried again with some hope that Danielle might be able to forgive her now. "My beautiful baby..." Ronnie whispered, her voice was so weak, she felt as if she couldn't say anything more. Danielle knocked the door to Stacey's, Ronnie shook her head, "Please forgive me..." Ronnie barely whispered, for a moment Danielle felt her heart warm, almost as if she wanted to forgive Ronnie, for a second she thought she was going to. The urge to run up to Ronnie and forgive her was incredibly strong, it was only when Stacey opened the door that she came to her sense and made her decision.

"Who'd want a daughter like me?" Danielle whispered quietly, before it overwhelmed her, she walked past Stacey in to the house, as she did so the door firmly shut.

Ronnie knelt down on to the ground; she placed her head in her hands again and began to cry. She felt so alone, she felt ashamed of herself. She had driven the one girl in the world that could make her happy away. Roxy couldn't stand to see her sister like this; it was time for her to be the one there for Ronnie. She walked over to her and knelt down to her level. She placed her arms around her older sister and hugged her, just trying to help her through this.

"I need to change in to some pyjamas or something" Danielle said, Stacey nodded, "I'm sorry about her Dan...I'm sorry it didn't go as you planned" Stacey said sympathetically, Danielle gave a short sad smile. "The others came back...Peggy kicked them out the Vic...I told them about you, told them you're not...well...mad" Stacey said trying to lighten the mood a little bit, Danielle nodded, "Tell them I'll see them tomorrow, I'm not in any mood to talk right now" Danielle said walking up the stairs, "Thank you Stace..." Danielle smiled; glad she had a friend to help her through this.

Roxy was walking Ronnie back to the Vic, Ronnie was crying most the way, seeking comfort in Roxy. "It's ok...come one" Roxy tried to keep Ronnie in good hope, "Your little sister's gonna be here to take care of you" she said reassuringly, using her arm to hold Ronnie close to her. God knows right now Ronnie needs all the support in the world. Her little sister was the best one to provide it.


	4. Chapter 4 'Aftermath'

**Chapter Four 'Aftermath' **

Ronnie struggled to release herself from Roxy's grip, wanting to burst in to Stacey's house and beg Danielle for forgiveness. Roxy hated herself for holding Ronnie back, the fact that she was almost dragging Ronnie to the Vic away from her daughter made her feel her sisters pain.

Ronnie's screams seemed to echo throughout the entire square. While Roxy could feel Ronnie try to push her away. "Let me go!" Ronnie cried not taking her eyes off Stacey's house. "Please!" She cried again helplessly knowing that Roxy wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Ronnie felt her throat becoming sore; eventually she stopped fighting to get free from Roxy's grip. Danielle had just rejected her, maybe now there was no point begging again, why would Danielle ever forgive her?

Danielle looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she sighed to herself. The heart wrenching events that had just unfolded made her feel sick. She couldn't believe she had just rejected Ronnie, she had watched this woman, the one woman everyone said was a heartless cow, slowly fall apart. Yet only a few hours ago Danielle did the very same thing, begging Ronnie to believe her. Ronnie had rejected her, course she didn't have any proof that Danielle was her daughter, the locket was unfound for some time but Danielle hadn't expected Ronnie to come running to her, begging for forgiveness.

"Danielle?" Stacey asked, knocking on the bathroom door. She waited for a reply but there was none, Stacey was becoming increasingly concerned, she was surprised that Danielle hadn't forgiven Ronnie; she certainly was a Mitchell if she could push someone away like that. "Danielle?" She asked again knocking more violently just to get some sign that Danielle was ok. After a while Danielle opened the door and came out, She smiled at Stacey, although she didn't feel like smiling, she didn't want to seem like she was regretting what she had said to Ronnie. "You gonna get changed soon?" Stacey asked, looking at Danielle's dirt and wore out clothes. Danielle examined her clothes again, "Yeah, I forgot, just been...you know" she laughed nervously, not knowing what to say, although she had only been sitting in the bathroom thinking to herself. "Well, just wanted to make sure you're ok you know" Stacey smiled, Danielle nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, although, I don't feel like talking to the others about this...you know Mo and Charlie alone will ask a lot of questions" She sighed brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry about them" Stacey laughed, "Think Mo had quite a bit to drink!" Stacey laughed. Danielle tried to laugh to at least let Stacey know she wasn't going to be depressed all night or anything. "Well then, I'll be down stairs if you want me" Stacey said after a moment f silence. "Yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes" Danielle said quickly shutting the bathroom door behind her, wanting a few moments on her own again.

Stacey entered the kitchen, she turned the light on and looked at the clock and only then realized how tired she was. She pulled out a seat and sat at the table, she took another drink of vodka, she gave a sigh of relief afterwards. Sitting alone in the kitchen allowed her time to think, Danielle was her best friend and she cared about her, although she was worried, it wasn't like Danielle to reject anyone. Although Ronnie had maybe deserved it after what she did, surely Danielle wanted to forgive Ronnie? Stacey was never fond of Ronnie, however seeing her in that emotional state, begging for forgiveness made Stacey realize that she wasn't all that heartless, all she wanted was Danielle to forgive her. Stacey tried to stop thinking about it, it was Danielle's choice to not forgive Ronnie, all she had to do now was make sure Danielle is fine, she seemed a few minutes ago but Stacey thought it was all an act and that she was emotionally hurting inside.

Stacey loved her mum, like anyone else, although it had been difficult with her illness, although Danielle's experience had been different to Stacey's, given away when she was a baby must have had a negative effect on her whole life, thinking she was a reject all the time, not knowing why her mum would give her away, wondering why her father never wanted her either. Stacey sighed to herself yet again. Wanting to stop thinking of all these bad thoughts she decided to have another drink, maybe getting drunk would be the answer.

Danielle had been sick already; she wasn't so sure why she felt so bad. She knelt on the floor over the toilet in case, she had never been good at dealing with problems like this, emotion always seemed to get to her and she would feel sick and just lock herself away from her problems. Clearly it wasn't the best thing to do but there was nothing else she could think off. Danielle took a deep breath and stood up, she felt dizzy as she had stood up too fast, her head was spinning, not only with thoughts of what had happened but also thoughts of what will happen, what could have happened and lots of other negative thoughts that all reflected on what had happened. Danielle decided to make her way downstairs; maybe talking to Stacey could help her.

Danielle entered the kitchen, she saw Stacey just staring in to nothingness, and she didn't seem to have noticed that Danielle had entered. "Stace" Danielle said to get her attention; Stacey looked round and saw Danielle walking towards the table, "Hey Dan...Still not changed?" she asked slightly puzzled, thinking Danielle would be upstairs a lot longer. Danielle took a seat opposite Stacey, "No, I'll get changed soon, just feel like...talking" she said, Stacey smiled, maybe this could do both her and Danielle good, "Drink?" Stacey offered picking up the bottle and handing it to Danielle who smiled and took the bottle. Danielle poured herself a glass; she didn't want to get drunk, although vodka probably wasn't the best thing to drink unless you planned on getting drunk.

After a few minutes of talking about random stuff, Stacey decided to try and talk to Danielle about Ronnie. "Do you think you could ever forgive her?" Stacey asked, hoping she wasn't bringing up a bad subject. "I don't know" Danielle admitted, looking down in to her now half empty glass. "I begged her..." Danielle's voice became weaker upon talking about anything that was painful for her. "I begged her to believe me, yet she pushed me away. Calling me a freak..." Danielle sighed. "So when she comes begging for forgiveness...I just saw red...I wanted revenge I suppose, but in the end...She wanted me, she is my mother..." Danielle carried on, she took another sip of vodka. "I honestly don't know" She sighed. "Can I forgive someone who has hurt me so much, yet loves me so much?" Danielle stopped for a few seconds and thought about what Ronnie had said. "She loves me...and when she showed that locket to me...I just thought...maybe it could all be ok" She said weakly, tears now coming out of her eyes. "Then suddenly...I thought to myself, why should I forgive her? She said to me only hours ago... She just...rejected me and threw me to the ground outside the Vic..." Danielle shook her head, hating herself for carrying on talking about what happened.

"Sorry for bringing it up Dan..." Stacey apologized, regretting what she had said. "It's ok" Danielle said as she wiped her eyes. "I think it does good, to talk about it" she said, feeling slightly better that she had got out a lot of the emotion bottled up inside her. "I think I should just sleep on it, maybe tomorrow, being a new day I can think about it again." Danielle said as she got up off the seat. Stacey got up too, "You'll be ok though wont you? You're not gonna cry yourself to sleep are you?" Stacey asked Danielle placing a hand on Danielle's shoulder. Danielle didn't talk for a few seconds, "I won't" she lied, knowing that all night she would be going over all the nights events again, as if it was something she couldn't stop herself from doing. Stacey pulled Danielle in to a hug, "I'll see you in the morning" Stacey said, Danielle smiled, all the pain she had been through tonight, yet a hug still made things seem better.

"Well, I'm going to bed now" Danielle said after they had pulled out of the hug. "See you tomorrow" Stacey said, hoping that Danielle would get enough sleep without thinking about Ronnie. "Night" Danielle said as she leaved the kitchen and made her way upstairs. Stacey picked up the nearly empty bottle of vodka and drank from it, she placed the bottle down and felt another sense of relief after drinking it, she sighed and looked at the clock. It was getting late, another day was almost over.

No one knew that outside Stacey's house was a locket that had been forgotten about, now it lay outside in the dark as it slowly started to rain. Another day was over.


	5. Chapter 5 'Picture'

**Chapter 5 'Picture'**

Ronnie sat deep in thought in the kitchen of the Vic, her mind had been racing over everything that had happened tonight and everything that could have happened, all if she had just believed Danielle to begin with. Ronnie knew it was late, she felt tired and exhausted, she felt like she was going to just fall asleep any second, because of that she felt more scared, Danielle could be doing anything right now, maybe she would leave Walford. There would be no reason for Danielle to stay now.

Ronnie felt some relief when Roxy walked in to the kitchen again, she hadn't been gone for long, although every second without someone there, Ronnie started thinking about Danielle, casting her mind back to the events that happened, running through the memory, remembering every little detail. So many things that Ronnie had said and done to Danielle made her feel sick, remembering her daughter look her in the eyes and reject her was even more painful.

"Hey" Roxy said taking a seat opposite Ronnie, trying to keep her sister calm, Ronnie gave a small smile to acknowledge Roxy's presence, not looking up at her. "Look Ron, it's getting late...don't you think you should get some sleep?" Roxy asked, closing her eyes hoping Ronnie wasn't going to have a rant at her for saying something she didn't want to hear, she was surprised at Ronnie's weak response. "How can I?" Ronnie said calmly, almost with no emotion at all, "I threw my daughter out in the street, told her no one would want a daughter like her and left her heartbroken" she said still not looking up at Roxy. "Ronnie..." Roxy sighed, hating seeing her sister so distraught, "It's not your fault, you didn't know...how could you?" Roxy tried to persuade her sister, although she couldn't seem to find the right words. "By the way, you're staying here tonight, you can have your old room...I'm not having you in that flat all on your own..." Roxy trailed off.

Time seemed to go incredibly slow, as Ronnie and Roxy didn't talk, instead they both sat in silence for quite some time, Roxy had no idea what to say, Ronnie was very fragile at the moment. Roxy thought she might have a breakdown any minute, she was clearly blaming herself for what had happened, yet rather than doing the right thing, getting some rest and sleeping on it, she was forcing herself to stay awake and slowly destroying herself.

"Where is he?" Ronnie said calmly trying to keep the anger out of her voice, unable to say Archie's name. Roxy was taken by surprise by Ronnie's random question; however she knew who she was talking about. "He's gone, that's all that matters" Roxy said firmly not wanting Ronnie to worry about him too. "Where is he?" Ronnie asked again, looking up at Roxy for the first time, Roxy looked down, avoiding eye contact with Ronnie, "He's been kicked out...Don't know where he is but he's gone" she said quietly, Ronnie frowned and stared at Roxy for a few seconds, "You're not hiding anything are you?" she asked slight anger was creeping in to her voice. Roxy looked up and shook her head, "No, course I'm not" she smiled faintly, to change the subject she looked at the clock, "Woah, it's getting real late now, we should get some sleep" she said hopeful that Ronnie would agree.

"Oh, you go I'm gonna stay up for a bit longer" Ronnie said not wanting Roxy to argue. Roxy got up and rolled her eyes, "Ronnie..." she said again, knowing there was no point to try and change her decision. Ronnie looked up at Roxy; "Just for a bit, I need time to think" Ronnie innocently said trying to convince Roxy she was fine. "Ronnie, it's late, if you stay up and start thinking...well, you'll be going over it all night" Roxy sighed when Ronnie seemed to ignore what she had said. "My whole life has changed in the past few hours; I need the time, just to think it through..." Ronnie said finally and put an end to the conversation hoping Roxy would just leave. Roxy started to walk out the kitchen, "Good night" she sighed leaving the room and leaving Ronnie to think. Roxy had just left the room when she remembered something, she went in to the living room and picked up a photo that was a wedding present she unwrapped earlier.

She entered the kitchen again, Ronnie was clearly lost in thoughts again, Roxy then placed in front of her the picture of Danielle holding Amy, which was in a beautiful photo frame. Ronnie noticed it and her eyes widened, "What...Where did you get this?" she asked suddenly unable to take her eyes off the picture, "It was a wedding present, just thought you'd like it...I mean seeing as..." Roxy didn't know why she gave her the photo; surely it would only upset Ronnie further. Ronnie looked up at Roxy once more, "Thank you..." she said quietly. Roxy smiled and slowly walked out of the room, leaving Ronnie to think.

Ronnie had sat in the chair at the table for another 10 minutes; she had been lost in thought for quite some time, holding the picture and staring at Danielle, looking at her and seeing how much she and Danielle looked alike. Every second she looked at it, the more she wanted to be with her, right now she and Danielle should be together, making up for the 19 years they had never had together. After some time, Ronnie decided to get some sleep, she still held the picture as she got off the chair, she started to make her way out the kitchen. She turned the light as she left, at least tonight she could sleep here, as she made her way to her room she held the picture close to her heart and felt her eyes slowly burn with tears.

Ronnie had been lying down in bed for a few minutes, already finding it hard to get to sleep, she hated herself for going over the events of the night again, she held the picture still and although it was dark she managed to see the picture of her beautiful daughter, she sighed again and held the picture tight against her chest and tried to get to sleep again. Hoping that she would be able to be able to speak with her daughter tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 6 'Thoughts' Thanks for reading. **

Ronnie couldn't get to sleep, each time she shut her eyes, Danielle would appear in her mind, and she could see her beautiful daughter crying. A horrible image of Danielle crying having been just thrown out the Vic made Ronnie want to open her eyes again, wanting it all to be over so she could be with Danielle again, until she realised that Danielle had rejected her, the same way Ronnie had rejected Danielle hours ago.

The look in Danielle's eyes as she looked down at her...Ronnie wanted so much to just get up and run towards her, to hold her tight and say how sorry she was over and over again, yet now it seemed like she wouldn't have that chance, she had been living on the same square as Danielle for a long time, not only that. The only time she was ever nice to Danielle was when she helped her get an abortion, her own grandchild and she helped Danielle get rid of it. Ronnie yawned, she was so tired, she wanted to just fall asleep, every time she thought she was finally going to she thought to herself, what would it have been like if she had believed Danielle right now? Archie would be gone, everyone else would have gone back home except Ronnie who for the first time in her life would have been truly happy, being with the only person she could ever love so much, they could have been living together, mother and daughter, making up for all the lost time, everything to do together, places to go and things to talk about.

They could have gotten to know each other; Ronnie could finally have what she always wanted, to find out about her daughter, the simple things that defined who she was. What subjects did she like at school? What were her favourite pastimes? All these questions that Ronnie had asked herself over the years all seemed in reach yet at the same time they seemed so far away, as if she could reach out to get them but there was a barrier, the barrier that was Danielle herself who had been strong and firm standing up to Ronnie.

Although there was fear in her eyes, the way Danielle looked at Ronnie when she was telling her how she felt, she was scared, maybe she was scared off Ronnie, after all she did yell at her and throw her out on to the street, even when she begged for Ronnie to believe her she still cast her aside, telling her she was a freak. When Danielle repeated back the words "who'd want a daughter like me?" that was the most pain Ronnie had ever felt, as if she finally realised what she had done.

Ronnie held the picture tight to her; she lay under the covers still. Glancing at the clock every so often to check the time, hours past by quickly, she would look at the photo of Danielle and be lost in thoughts, and then when she looked back at the clock another hour had gone by. It was getting closer to dawn and Ronnie knew that if she didn't get sleep that would be vital hours lost in the day. She had to see Danielle, maybe she didn't plan to leave? She still had the Slaters and friends surely, there was no reason for Danielle to leave was there? Ronnie sighed again, she placed the photo on a table nearby, she turned to her side and rested her head on her hand, and she felt herself slowly falling asleep. She didn't fight it. She tried not to think about Danielle for the next few minutes, if she did she would only end up asking herself again, all the questions that were unanswered. Ronnie sighed and shut her eyes hoping to finally fall asleep and have some peace. Although she knew that it was going to be a terrible night, she was no doubt going to have dreams of what could have been and dreams of what might be. Ronnie sighed again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Danielle couldn't get rid of the image of Ronnie from her mind, the image of her on the ground looking up at Danielle, saying sorry over and over again. Danielle kept remembering how she had rejected Ronnie, although the urge to run in to her mother's arms was very tempting. Whenever Danielle began to feel guilty she thought of when Ronnie threw her out, the anger in her eyes, the way she grabbed her arm and threw her out the doors. Danielle admitted to herself that she is afraid of Ronnie; you can't switch feelings on and off like that can you? She can't just love Danielle right now, she hates her. Archie and Ronnie hate her, maybe Archie had made Ronnie hate Danielle so much...but why would Ronnie then come asking for forgiveness? Saying how sorry she is? Unless... Danielle shook her head to avoid the thought. Although it eventually made its way back in to her head, what if it was an act? Archie was not the kind of man you want to mess with, he's an evil controlling liar, what if he had made Ronnie hate her? What if he had told her how to get rid of this 'freak' Danielle sat up, she noticed it was late, yet hours had passed and with each one she had imagined what would have happened if Ronnie believed her, only now she was thinking what might happen, she was scared of what Ronnie might do to her, she couldn't love her, she said herself she thought Danielle was a freak, even if Ronnie did believe her, she was the one who said that no one would like a daughter like her.

Danielle sighed, she was confused, one minute she though Ronnie might really love her then next she thought she hated her and wanted to hurt her... She lay back down on the bed and shut her eyes. She needed sleep, although she wouldn't want to go out at all tomorrow, everyone must think she is mad or something. Danielle lay deep in thought for some time, she hated the fact that she couldn't let it go and get some rest. Suddenly the thought crossed her mind, she could just go back to Telford...She had promised Stacey that she would stay with her but going back to see her dad could be so much better, she could go back to him, at least for a bit. It doesn't have to be permanent; at least when she is there she could have some time to think, some time to get away from everyone else in the square. Danielle sat up once more to consider the idea, she nodded to herself, she would go back tomorrow. Early however, she didn't want to have the awkwardness of bumping in to anyone who had seen her last night; she could get up early and phone her dad, leave Stacey a note or something.

Danielle lay back down in bed and shut her eyes once more, she tried to not think about what had happened anymore. Tomorrow was another day, and soon she would be with her dad, a place where Ronnie could no longer hurt her, a place where she won't have to be scared of Ronnie anymore.

Unknown to Danielle, at the very moment she shut her eyes, Ronnie had sat back up in her bed and had began to cry yet again.


	7. Chapter 7 'Morning'

Chapter 7 'Morning'

Danielle had woke up first thing in the morning, however she had only caught a few hours sleep, she stumbled in to the kitchen, Stacey was sitting in there already. "Stace?" she asked confused as to how Stacey was awake so early. "Hey Dan" Stacey replied quickly snapping out of whatever deep thoughts she was in, "You're up early" she commented looking at Danielle who was already dressed. Danielle laughed slightly "You can talk" she commented, Stacey smiled in return. "Well, you know...couldn't sleep much...had a bit to drink last night" Stacey replied, "same here..." Danielle whispered to herself walking to pull a chair up the table.

"Stace, I was thinking about going to my dad's a little sooner than I thought..." Danielle said softly, Stacey looked up immediately and stared blankly for a while, "How soon?" She asked, "Well...I'm not sure but I want to get away for a while...I don't want to run in to anyone who was at the Vic last night..." Danielle said hoping Stacey wouldn't argue. "Ok" Stacey nodded, "I understand, I mean...don't want to stay round here do you?" Stacey said coldly. "Stace..." Danielle sighed placing her head in her hands, "I just want to go for a while, I'm not trying to get away from you...You've been great to me and I really appreciate it" Danielle said positively. Stacey sighed, eventually she nodded, "Of course...I'm sorry Dan I'm just worried about you that's all" Stacey said, wiping her eyes slightly. "Stace?" Danielle asked concerned, "Nothing wrong, I'm not crying, just got some...dust in my eye" Danielle couldn't help but smile, "I never accused you of Crying" she laughed.

Stacey smiled back at Danielle and hit her playfully on the arm, "shut up" she laughed, Danielle smiled again in return, it seemed in that moment all the negative thoughts disappeared, if only for a minute or two. "I just want to know you're ok" Stacey said finally, sighing to herself. "I am honestly, I'll be gone for a week or two and I'll be back to see you, I guess I just need time to myself, It'll be nice to see my dad for a while too" Danielle said convincing Stacey she was fine.

Stacey and Danielle seemed to sit in silence for some time, although it was not awkward silence, "Well then" Stacey said after some time "You want some breakfast?" she got up off the chair, "Yeah sure" Danielle said before yawning, she hadn't realised how long she had gone without eating, "That'll be great" she smiled.

Ronnie sat on her bed, still holding the photograph of Danielle; She stared down at it, each second she felt herself unable to stop staring at the photo, just staring at Danielle.

Looking in to Danielle's eyes on the photo is something Ronnie had been doing all night, while unable to sleep looking at it for comfort, yet while looking at it, the pain got worse, what was Danielle doing now? Was she ok? The questions that Ronnie had asked herself over and over, if she just knew that Danielle was ok... Ronnie closed her eyes and raised her head, opened her eyes again so she was no longer looking at the photo. She glanced at the clock and noticed how early it was, in total she had had about half an hours sleep.

Ronnie knew Danielle wouldn't want to see her, although the urge to go and see her was slowly eating away at her, to see Danielle open the door, Ronnie would do anything just to have a smile between them both and a perfect moment to forget everything that had happened and to become Mother and Daughter at last. Although that was not going to happen.

All the bad things Ronnie had said had affected Danielle, telling her she was a freak or that she'd have been better off having an abortion had clearly made Danielle even more fragile, Ronnie remembered when she threw Danielle out of the Vic, Danielle looked scared, terrified off her. Even when Danielle stood up to her and Ronnie knelt down begging for Danielle to forgive her, Danielle still had the same look of fear in her eyes, She had always been nervous around her but only that night Danielle seemed scared, maybe she thought Ronnie was going to hurt her again.

Ronnie wiped her eyes and kept them shut, looking down to the floor as if bowing her head in shame, Danielle was the most important thing in the world to her, how could she ever hurt her? How could she ever harm the most precious thing in the world?

It seemed like Hours had passed, thinking about what had happened, thinking about what could have happened if she had believed Danielle in the first place, glancing at the clock Ronnie saw that time was going slow even slower than usual, as if it's delaying any chance of seeing Danielle again.

"I think I'll go for a walk" Danielle said, pushing her plate aside, "Thanks for the toast" she smiled getting up out of the chair, Stacey stood up quickly, "Woah, wait You're going?" She asked confused, Danielle frowned "Well...only for a walk, It's early and no one will be out there" she said defensively, Stacey nodded slowly and sat down, "Well be careful yeah?" she said finally picking up a piece of toast, "Course I will...back in a bit" Danielle called as she walked out of the kitchen.

Ronnie stepped out in to the cold morning air, she needed some fresh air and more time to herself, time out side would maybe help her feel better, although that seemed unlikely, she tried to not look over at Stacey's house, looking there would only make her feel worse. She looked down the other side of the road past Stacey's house and noticed a group of people, most likely males in their early twenties. She decided not to bother walking any further and just went to sit on Arthur's bench despite how close it was to Stacey's house.

Danielle shut Stacey's door quietly behind her, she didn't notice that Ronnie was sitting on the bench; Ronnie herself wasn't looking in that direction. Danielle decided to continue down the road, she didn't notice the group of people at the end of the street. She looked down at the ground as she walked, clearly lost in thought, she might end up walking anywhere. As she approached the end of the street, 2 of the males from the group seemed to whisper to each other and laughed, one of them approached Danielle. "Alright there?" He said in a cocky attitude, Danielle looked up in a sense of panic, she hadn't noticed there was anyone else out here, the other male approached and took Danielle by her arm "Don't worry, we ain't gonna hurt ya" he whispered in a menacing tone. Danielle didn't know what to do, she tried to step back, only to find another member of the group had grabbed her shoulders, "Please don't" she said almost unable to speak as if the fear was overwhelming her, "Shut up will ya" barked the one who had her shoulders. "GET OFF ME" Danielle yelled in a moment of fear and helplessness.

Ronnie looked up quickly, all thoughts gone as she realised the voice that was calling out, she looked down the opposite road and saw Danielle surrounded by several males, she got up quickly off the bench. "HEY!" she yelled instantly running down across the road. Time seemed to go slow as Ronnie ran towards the group, "LET HER GO!" she yelled with rage in her voice, one of the members laughed and looked at Danielle "Who's this then? Your mother? I'll have her as well" he laughed, Ronnie reached the group and grabbed the person holding Danielle's arm and pushed him with all strength she had so he lost grip of Danielle. "What the hell?" another member said, stepping forward. "We got a fighter here lads" he laughed attempting to grab Ronnie's arm, Ronnie grabbed his and while he was defenceless punched him in the nose, the member holding Danielle's shoulders let go and decided to back away and run down the street, Danielle fell to the floor in shock and fear, the final member looked at Ronnie and then to Danielle before turning and running round the corner.

"Danielle?" Ronnie asked, quickly in panic, crouching down to her level, she noticed Danielle crying, most likely due to the shock, "Oh my god are you ok?" Ronnie asked unable to stop herself from crying slightly, "Danielle? Please, are you ok?" she asked again her voice getting weaker. Danielle looked up, her eyes full of tears, she didn't talk but instead she wrapped her arms around Ronnie, it took Ronnie by surprise but Danielle started crying louder and holding Ronnie tight, "It's ok...don't worry" Ronnie said trying to calm Danielle down, she felt angry, she felt sick about what those thugs were doing to Danielle.

Ronnie felt Danielle shaking as she held her tight, she was so scared and so fragile, Ronnie never wanted to let go. "They're gone now don't worry" Ronnie whispered to Danielle. "Don't leave me" Danielle whispered weakly trying hard not to cry even more. "No, I won't" Ronnie said instantly, she still held Danielle tight. "I'll never leave you" Ronnie whispered.


	8. Chapter 8 'Love'

**Chapter 8: Love Happy new year.**

Ronnie felt Danielle shaking as she held her tightly, "I'll never leave you" Ronnie repeated, the words of comfort she whispered to Danielle seemed to have soothed her crying. Danielle felt like she was having a nightmare, yet it somewhat turned in to a dream of sorts, Ronnie was holding her, her mother was holding her tight whispering such calming words, "Don't cry...it's ok don't worry" Ronnie whispered again, Danielle wanted so much to hold Ronnie tighter, to just let her emotions flow out and for Ronnie to look after her, all of this was right here in front of her, everything she had wanted since her adoptive mum died.

Ronnie gently pulled away from Danielle, she looked in to Danielle's eyes, they were glistened with tears, "Oh...my baby" Ronnie whispered to herself in awe, despite the event that had just happened it resulted with Ronnie being with her baby at last, Danielle looked up and stared in to Ronnie's eyes, Ronnie felt speechless and emotion had taken over, this was perfect, Danielle had been comforted by Ronnie and now was looking at her with love in her eyes. Danielle saw Ronnie had deep love for her, she was staring with love right in to her, so much so it made Danielle want to cry with happiness. Until she stopped herself, Danielle could not forget all the stuff Ronnie had said to her, she couldn't just forget now and forgive Ronnie because she was simply at the right place at the right time. Danielle slowly stood up, Ronnie stood up with her holding her waist to support her, no words had been spoken, yet Ronnie hoped that Danielle had forgiven her at last.

"Thanks" Danielle whispered barely any emotion in the voice what so ever, she freed herself from Ronnie's hands and started to walk back to Stacey's house. Ronnie panicked, still staring at the spot Danielle had been, "Danielle...but...I..." Ronnie stuttered still staring where Danielle had stood seconds before, Danielle heard Ronnie whisper this and felt like crying again, wanting to turn round and let her mother hug her once more, yet she could not forget things that were said. Ronnie turned round and saw Danielle getting closer to Stacey's house, "Wait!" she cried running after her only for her to trip on the pavement and fall down to the ground, she tried to reach her arms out to stop her hitting her face but was too late. Danielle heard Ronnie curse quite loudly behind her, she turned round and saw her trying to get up, wiping the blood from her nose. "Are...are you ok?" Danielle asked unsure if Ronnie would be angry at her, "Yeah" she forced a smile as she tried to get up, any anger she had from falling instantly disappeared when she heard Danielle speak those words to her. "Danielle..." she spoke, Danielle helped Ronnie get on her feet, "Danielle please..." Ronnie felt her voice getting weaker, her nose was still bleeding badly and Danielle knew what Ronnie was going to say and went to turn back towards Stacey's "Danielle!" Ronnie cried again. She placed her hand on Danielle's shoulder, Danielle turned round, this time her eyes full of tears yet again, she shook her head slowly "I can't..." she whispered weakly, Ronnie felt fresh tears form in her eyes also.

"I'm sorry for what I did...really I am!" Ronnie started getting louder despite it burning her throat, "I love you...so much...you can't imagine the love that I..." she paused and wiped her eyes, Danielle tried to avoid eye contact, "When I found out you was my baby...I just couldn't believe it..." she said weakly, moving slowly in towards Danielle more, she used her spare hand to wipe the tears from Danielle's eyes, "I felt so much love...more than I've ever felt..." she carried on again, now even weaker as she was overwhelmed she was so close to her own daughter. Danielle took both of Ronnie's hands and held them, more tears rolled down her face, "I'm...so grateful that you helped me...but I...I just can't" she stuttered, avoiding eye contact, "Danielle..." Ronnie held her daughter's hands tight, "I can make it work...all I need is to know that you forgive me..." she felt so helpless, all because of her bad treatment towards Danielle. Danielle released her hands from Ronnie's grip and now she was crying, letting all the emotion out, "You're better off without me" she said weakly while Ronnie shook her head now crying like Danielle, "No one would want a daughter like me" Danielle said before turning and running off towards Stacey's.

Ronnie turned to see Danielle at Stacey's door, "How can I be better off without you?" She called, running towards her, "how can I be better off...without the one person who I Need in my life?" she cried even more, "I need you!" she said stopping in front of Danielle who was at Stacey's door, she looked in to Ronnie's eyes again, each time she did she just wanted Ronnie to hold her, "I love you" Danielle whispered back to Ronnie, "I'll admit it" she said grimly, Ronnie felt a sense of hope and joy run through her when she said those three words. "But you can't just switch your feelings on like that" Danielle said coldly, "Look at you" she said, smiling looking at her mother, "Your Ronnie Mitchell, you own a club...you're a Mitchell" she trailed off, not quite knowing how she had the strength to say this, "You could have...so much better...you don't need me...a freak...I'm not like you, I'm not confident, I don't own a club...why on earth would you ever want me?" She began to cry again.

Ronnie was shocked; Danielle had finally shown her true feelings, yet she was completely wrong. "Danielle...I-"Ronnie went to say but Danielle quickly interrupted her, "I was just a mistake...I'm sorry I'm not who you wanted me to be..." Danielle said finally, then she opened Stacey's door. "Danielle!" Ronnie ran to the door, before Danielle could shut it. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me...no matter what you choose...I love you" Ronnie cried again. Danielle just watched Ronnie for a while, she watched her slowly breaking apart, it broke Danielle too, "I love you too" she said finally, "I'm sorry I'm such a freak" Danielle cried, slowly shutting the door, the last Ronnie saw was her Daughter breaking apart, while the last thing Danielle was Ronnie's eyes full of love yet full of pain.

Ronnie placed her hand on the door and sank down to the ground, she felt like breaking down, crying and letting every emotion out, she tried to fight it but in the end she couldn't, she began to cry on the doorstep, getting louder and louder, Danielle was inside, dreading having to tell Stacey, she heard Ronnie outside. She looked at the door again, wanting to go out there and give Ronnie a hug, she wanted so much to forgive but in her mind, she will always remember the Ronnie Mitchell that called her a freak, the Ronnie Mitchell who rejected her time and time again. She wiped her eyes and walked away from the door, while Ronnie sat outside wanting nothing more than for Danielle to forgive her.

**Thanks for the reviews, I read them all.**


	9. Chapter 9 'Confrontation'

**Chapter 9 'Confrontation' yay 2 updates in one week, I'm making my Fics a lot more frequent now.**

Stacey ran down the stairs quickly after hearing all the noise that Danielle had been making, she knew Ronnie must have upset her again, she saw Danielle slowly walking to the front door and listening carefully, she hadn't noticed Stacey, instead she wiped her eyes that were brimming with tears, she looked dreadful her clothes were dirty and slightly wore while her eyes seemed full of so much pain, more pain than ever before.

"What the hell has she done now?" Stacey raised her voice quite loud with anger, Danielle quickly took her glance from the door to Stacey, "What? She didn't...who?" Danielle stuttered nervously not wanting Stacey to get angry again, Stacey shook her head. "Dan, what has she done?" Stacey demanded, Danielle started to raise her voice still standing by the door "nothing Stace!" She almost yelled, Stacey moved towards the door, "No! Leave it please!" Danielle cried trying to hold her ground, Stacey gently moved Danielle out the way "She had hurt you too much, too often I'm not letting her get away with it again, she thinks she is so important but...she seriously ain't all that at all" Stacey growled with rage, Danielle was in a terrible state all because of Ronnie, "Stacey!" Danielle pleaded again, although she was too late.

Stacey burst open the door, Ronnie immediately got up and moved, away from it, she saw Stacey almost run towards her, "Stacey..." she sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well, "You..." Stacey said quietly, approaching Ronnie, "What is it with you? Why do you keep on hurting her?" Stacey began to get louder pointing her finger and Ronnie, who shook her head still moving backwards from Stacey, "I didn't, I just-" Ronnie tried to get her words out but it all seemed a mess. "You have destroyed her life!" Stacey stopped in front of Ronnie glaring in to her eyes, Ronnie broke eye contact immediately. "You don't understand" Ronnie said quietly, she looked up at Stacey who was still staring at her with rage, "I love her, I don't want to hurt her!" She stood up straight and tried to hold her ground against Stacey. "Well, yeah" Stacey laughed, turning away from Ronnie before quickly turning back "You've really show that, you must really love her to hurt her this much" She said sarcastically, finding it hard to believe Ronnie's words.

"I do! How can I not love her? She's my baby girl..." Ronnie felt pain rush through her, she loved Danielle, more than anything, yet Stacey seemed reluctant to believe her. "Stacey..." Ronnie sighed, fully knowing that Stacey wasn't convinced at all. Ronnie was about to say something before she noticed someone, she glanced over at the doorway, only then noticing how much she had walked back because of Stacey, in the doorway she saw Danielle who watching both of them, tears seemed to be rolling down her face. Ronnie just stared at her for what felt like hours, just watching her in the doorway, looking so fragile yet so calm, she hadn't even noticed Stacey talking to her. "Really isn't the case is it?" Stacey said finally, Ronnie had no idea what Stacey meant, she had spent the whole of the sentence Stacey had just practically yelled in her face, staring at Danielle.

"Ignoring me now?" Stacey laughed to herself, "If you don't like what you hear don't listen?" she yelled again in Ronnie's face. Stacey turned around and saw Danielle, she knew that Ronnie had just been staring at her, "I don't believe this" she growled, "She doesn't want you!" she said grabbing Ronnie and pushing her backwards, "Go away, leave her alone!" she pushed harder; Ronnie couldn't find any strength to fight back.

Danielle watched as Stacey continued to push Ronnie even further, until eventually she couldn't stand watching any longer, "NO!" She yelled running out of the doorway. Stacey turned round almost in shock at Danielle's sudden outburst, Danielle reached Stacey and made her let go of Ronnie, "Pease...stop it...leave her alone" she stuttered trying to keep Stacey away from Ronnie, "Dan...You're not seriously defending her?" Stacey couldn't believe what she was hearing, Ronnie almost felt overwhelmed with joy that her daughter had ran to help her and now was right in front of her. "Stace...I have to...she tonight...she-"Danielle tried to get the words out, still not daring to look at Ronnie, "She what?" Stacey asked gently, thinking Danielle wasn't in the best state of mind, "She saved me" Danielle mumbled quietly under her breath, Ronnie watched Danielle tears rolling down her face, thinking about what had happened to Danielle.

"What do you mean saved?" Stacey asked, Danielle looked up at her again, "There was a group of men...they were older than me I think...they grabbed me and...I thought they were going to...I tried but I couldn't" Danielle began crying once more, she wiped her eyes and carried on "Ronnie...she helped me, she got rid of them" Danielle said, still unable to face her mother. Stacey found herself speechless for once; "thanks" she said looking at Ronnie, before quickly turning away, "Danielle...after everything else though...you said earlier you don't want any more pain..." Stacey trailed off. Danielle finally turned to face Ronnie; she felt more tears in her eyes, "baby..." Ronnie finally spoke upon seeing Danielle's face up close.

"I'm sorry" Danielle cried, she turned around and ran to Stacey's house, "Danielle!" Ronnie called out, knowing that it was not going to work, she had clearly upset Danielle so much, all hope had seemed to be lost. Stacey watched Danielle disappear inside the house, she looked at Ronnie once more, "She loves you..." she said quietly, she then shook her head slowly, "I know what you did for her tonight was amazing...but...you've just caused her too much pain...She's made plans to go back to Telford..." she sighed and turned around and walked towards the house. Leaving Ronnie outside, all hope of Danielle forgiving her seemed to be going away, fading away so fast.

Danielle watched out the window as Ronnie stood staring at the house for a few minutes, she seemed so broken and so distant, she turned around and slowly started walking towards the Vic. "You ok Dan?" Stacey asked, Danielle didn't reply, "Dan?" Stacey asked again, Danielle turned around "I need to do something..." she said quietly to herself although Stacey heard her, "Do what?" Stacey called but Danielle had already left the living room.

Danielle bolted outside of Stacey's and saw Ronnie who was approaching the Vic, "Wait!" she called, Ronnie didn't hear her, Danielle ran faster, "Mum!" she called even louder, Ronnie froze on the spot, the voice, that was Danielle's she had called mum, Ronnie didn't want to turn around in case it was just in her imagination, eventually she did and saw Danielle running towards her. Danielle stopped in front of Ronnie, "Danielle..." Ronnie said slight joy creeping in to her voice, "Mu- Ronnie..." Danielle said awkwardly, "I need to tell you...I'm going back...I'm going back to Telford..." she tried to stop tears from falling but she couldn't, Ronnie nodded slowly, not bothering to hide her emotions, "I know" she said quietly, still taken back by Danielle's beauty and the fact that this was her daughter right in front of her. "I just...I wanted to...really just to say...I can't really forget but...I" Danielle shook her head, annoyed at how nervous she was, "I understand...that you love me, I know that...but I can't just forget" Ronnie nodded as she heard her daughter slowly breaking down saying these words. "I just wanted...to say goodbye..." she sighed, Ronnie felt her heart racing, "You're...not going for good?" Ronnie asked, afraid of the answer, Danielle shrugged her shoulders, "I really...really don't know yet" she looked down to the ground and wiped her tears. Ronnie walked slowly towards her, getting even closer, she moved her hands out and saw Danielle smile slightly, Ronnie pulled Danielle in to a big hug, holding her tight against her own body, smelling Danielle's hair as she did so, for that moment she was holding her daughter, nothing else mattered.

"I love you" Ronnie said gently in to her ear, "I love you so much" she repeated, just then Danielle pulled away "I...I love you too" she said nervously now backing away. "I...I guess I won't see you again...assuming I leave later today..." Danielle tried to keep her emotion back, "Good bye" Danielle said, she turned around and started walking back, "wait!" Ronnie called, Danielle turned back again.

"Baby..." she whispered, her throat still hurting, Danielle wiped her eyes, "Good bye mum" she cried once more then she turned and ran away ignoring her mother's cries behind her.


	10. Chapter 10 'Emotionally Destroyed'

**Chapter 10 'Emotionally Destroyed' Hey guys, please Read and Review!**

Danielle shut the door of Stacey's house behind her, running away from Ronnie had been heartbreaking for her, hearing her mother call her name each time she got weaker and weaker until Ronnie had started crying loudly behind her, Danielle didn't dare turn around, she knew Ronnie would be on the ground crying uncontrollably and if Danielle saw her she would have been tempted to run over to her and be with her mother at last. Although Danielle didn't hate Ronnie, being with her reminded her of everything she had said to her.

Danielle walked in to the living room, wiping her eyes as she entered, Stacey turned to look at her. "I saw through the window...sorry" Stacey muttered guiltily, Danielle shook her head; closing her eyes, "its fine forget it" she sighed opening her eyes again. "Is she...is she still out there?" Danielle asked nervously, Stacey glanced out again and saw Ronnie being guided to the Vic by Roxy who was comforting her. Stacey hesitated, "She's...well Roxy's sort of, helping her" She trailed off not knowing how to put that in to words correctly.

"You sure you want to do this?" Stacey asked cautious of Danielle who hadn't spoken for a while, Danielle brushed her hair out of her eyes, she sniffed and nodded confidently, "Yeah...I'm going to call my dad later, he can pick me up" she smiled briefly making eye contact with Stacey before breaking it.

"Ok well...you gonna let the others know? Mum and Uncle Charlie will want to know...I guess Mo will as well" Stacey laughed nervously, still not wanting Danielle to leave so soon because of Ronnie Mitchell, surely she couldn't let her own mother drive her out of her home. "Yeah I'll tell them later..." Danielle sat down on the sofa and relaxed, her mind still racing over everything that had happened.

"Look Dan" Stacey said sitting next to Danielle after a awkward silence, "I know you want to go home and it might do you good...but please you can't let Ronnie drive you out of your own home..." Stacey placed her hand on Danielle's arm. "I'm not, really I'm not...walking away from her just now was painful...everything she's done, she is my mum...and she loves me...I want to forgive her but I just...I just can't seem to... I can't forget all the stuff..." Danielle carried on helplessly, unable to explain the complex situation, tears began to form. She was sick of being so confused, she loved Ronnie yet she was doing anything to get away from her.

Stacey smiled at Danielle, "its ok...don't worry...you just need time to yourself like you said right?" She said encouragingly, hating the fact she was convincing Danielle even more to leave. Danielle nodded in response, "You're right" she smiled convincing herself more than Stacey, "I know...you might not want me to leave" Danielle said quietly, "I just need some time to get away... I just feel like...

"I can't be part of her life..." Ronnie felt more tears rolling down her face, Roxy had helped her back in to the Vic and they both sat over a table. Roxy placed a reassuring hand on Ronnie's, she smiled back weakly, although it was no true smile, not a heart warming smile, nothing like the smile when Danielle ran towards her calling her mum. "She...can't forgive me..." she said coldly. "Everything I've done...all the things I said to her...I told her she was the biggest mistake of my life..." reality had finally hit Ronnie, she removed her hand from Roxy's, "I made her so fragile..." she whispered to herself with disgust, "when I helped her...from that group of..." Ronnie paused and took a deep breath, "when I held her...she was shaking, she was so scared and held on to me...she told me not to leave her...it was just then, in that moment I thought to myself, maybe this is it...maybe she finally...

"Loves me..." Danielle sighed, "I still keep remembering the way she said it...she's never been that emotional, she was always closed up as if she was bottling her emotions inside" Danielle hadn't made eye contact with Stacey for some time, she just stared down at the floor, in her mind however she was replaying all the events over and over. "I know..." Danielle said looking at Stacey for the first time in a while, "I know I should forgive her..." Danielle trailed off, Stacey shook her head, "You don't have too...it was her fault for being such a heartless cow to you in the first place...thinking she's the queen of Walford, thinking people like you and me aren't worth the time of day!"

Ronnie glanced at Roxy, who had tears in her eyes, "Ron...if there is anything I can do...anything at all" Roxy whispered, knowing there in reality was nothing Ronnie needed, except Danielle. "When she leaves...what if she decides to not come back?" Ronnie almost yelled, panic crept in to her voice, "Don't be stupid Ron, she isn't going to-"Roxy started but Ronnie yelled and interrupted her "I'm not! I'm being realistic! She'll realise when she comes back I'll be here, waiting for her, everyday watching her and trying to talk to her all the time...she won't...want that..." Ronnie tried to carry on but found it too painful and began to cry again. Roxy put her hand on Ronnie's to reassure her once more.

Danielle sighed, "I'm sorry...for going on about this so much" she looked down at the floor again and wiped the tears off her face, Stacey shook her head "Dan it's ok...look...if you're going today then let's forget about all of this and just spend the day together yeah?" Stacey giggled, managing to make Danielle laugh too.

It was approaching mid day, Danielle and Stacey had spent most of the day together, Charlie, Mo and Jean had left them to be alone, to enjoy their time together before Danielle left. "I think I should call dad now" Danielle said finally, getting off the sofa where she and Stacey had finished watching TV, "Ok sure" Stacey said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Danielle went in to the kitchen and pulled out her mobile, she searched down her contact list until she found her dad's house phone and pressed call.

"Hello?" Andy's voice said cheerfully down the phone, Danielle smiled upon hearing his voice again, "Hey dad" she said unable to keep the happiness out of her voice. "Hey Dani" he beamed, quite surprised she had called but nevertheless happy she had. "Dad...I was wondering If I could come home? Today?" she asked unsure how he would feel. "Course you can" he said confused as to why she needed his permission. "Great, is it ok if you pick me up? I don't really feel like making my own way down" she asked. "Yeah sure, what time do you want?" he asked curiously, "Oh, any time this afternoon really" she said, not wanting to set a specific time.

"How about three?" he asked, Danielle smiled to herself "Yeah sure, thanks dad. It's the same address as last time you came...do you need it again?". "No its ok I still have it" he replied quickly, before Danielle went to say something he quickly asked her a question, "So, why do you want to come home? I mean not that I don't want you, just wondering" he tried to hide his curiosity and make it sound like a casual question. "Oh...I just..." Danielle wanted to say something but kept thinking about Ronnie, as if she was forcing her way to the front of Danielle's mind. "Dani?" he asked again, "is everything alright?" he sounded quite concerned. "Yeah dad, everything's ok...I just want to have some peace for while...get away from R-" Danielle felt a lump in her throat, she was about to say Ronnie, "get away from work...for a bit" she corrected herself. "Ok if that's what you want, I'll look forward to it" he said, "Ok dad, see you later" she said sighing to herself. "Bye" He called quickly before Danielle ended the call.

For the next three hours Danielle and Stacey had been talking and watching TV, nothing special but being in each other's company really showed each other just how good friends they were. It was almost Three o'clock, when someone knocked on the door, Danielle got up and headed to the door and saw her dad. "Hey Dani" he smiled warningly at her, "Hey dad" Danielle smiled back as they hugged. "You ready for the off?" he asked, she nodded, "Almost" she said. "Just need to get my bag" she said quickly running upstairs to get it.

"Hey Andy" Stacey smiled, Andy smiled back "Hi...has Danielle...has she said the reason she wants to come home?" he asked cautiously stepping inside; making sure Danielle was upstairs and couldn't hear her. "I guess she just wants...a break?" Stacey smiled, not wanting to give any information about the reason Danielle truly wanted to leave.

Danielle came downstairs with her in her hand she saw Stacey and her dad with Charlie, Mo and Jean, "Hey" she smiled, acknowledging the others presence. "We're gonna miss you Danielle" Charlie said smiling at her. "You make sure you take care of yourself" Jean added walking up to her and pulling her in to a hug, "I will" Danielle giggled; she walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug too. "I hate sayin' goodbye" Mo mumbled, Danielle smiled and hugged her finally.

"Well then...I guess I'll be back in a week or so" Danielle smiled, she stepped outside with Stacey and her dad, the others watched from the doorway. "You take care of yourself Dan" Stacey added, some tears forming in her eyes. "I will" she smiled back at her best friend and they pulled in to a long hug, "Well then" Danielle laughed, "Better get going." She said turning to her dad who smiled at her.

Unknown to Danielle, Ronnie was outside the Vic watching them, unable to stop her emotions flowing out, she ran towards Danielle, she ran fast just wanting to stop her daughter from leaving, "Danielle!" she cried, just then Danielle and her dad turned round to face Ronnie who had finally reached them, looking more emotionally destroyed than ever before.

**Thanks for reading. As always, I read all reviews made and that only makes me more determined to continue writing this. Please Review! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11 'Telford'

**Chapter 11 – 'Telford' **

"Dani?" Andy couldn't hide the worry from his voice as he watched her stare at the broken woman before them.

"This might take a while..." Stacey said slowly, breaking the tension placing her hand on Andy's shoulder, still not taking her eyes off Ronnie who was on the edge of breaking down right in front of Danielle. The silence was interrupted once more by Danielle's now weak voice.

"It's ok dad... I just have to say goodbye to my friend" she found herself unable to turn to face the others, still fixated on Ronnie, her warm eyes were looking straight in to hers, they were swimming with pain but still glistening with love. Stacey guided Andy back inside, while Jean, Charlie and Mo carried on back in to the house, knowing Danielle needed some time alone with Ronnie.

The door closed firmly, Ronnie and Danielle were finally alone.

"You can't go..." Ronnie finally said, taking a deep breath as she did so, still finding herself gazing in to Danielle's beautiful eyes. Danielle shook her head slowly, "I told you...I can't" Danielle stuttered, averting her eyes away from Ronnie's, realising how much easier it was to reject Ronnie when she wasn't staring in to her eyes. Ronnie stepped closer to Danielle, "I know...I know and I don't blame you at all...I'm a..." Ronnie shook her head. "I shouldn't...ever have treated you like I did..." tears starting falling once more, Danielle's hair was covering her face as she held her head down looking at the ground.

"I love you" Ronnie cried quietly, slowly placing her hand on Danielle's shoulder, "I CAN'T!" Danielle pulled away releasing herself from Ronnie's hand. Ronnie felt her heart sink. "Why are you doing this to me?" Danielle asked, making eye contact again, Ronnie shook her head and stuttered, not knowing what to say. "You...treat me like crap...then you come..." Danielle took a deep breath, still shocked by the tone of her voice, "You come running to me telling me that...you love me!" Danielle felt a surge of confidence rush through her, all her anger being released at once. "You can't change your feelings! I'm still Danielle, I haven't changed, I'm still the pathetic freak...so you find out I was telling the truth? How the hell does that change your opinion of me?" Danielle cried.

Ronnie looked on helplessly not knowing how to defend her actions. Danielle lowered her head one more, "All I ever wanted, was for you to be my mum, for you to hold me and...Tell me you love me..." Danielle had lowered her tone so Ronnie could only just hear. Ronnie felt a sudden spark of hope. "I can!" she moved closer to Danielle and used her hands to lift her face up. "I can be the mum you want...I want to be! There's nothing I want more...please...I'm so sorry" Ronnie choked on the tears and the lump that had formed in her throat. Danielle slowly moved away from Ronnie, once again. "You know how I feel about you...I love you...but I can't forget...I need to go back to Telford It's my home" Danielle stuttered weakly.

"I understand you need time...I know you want to go back home but...for how long?" Ronnie asked, frozen with fear that Danielle would say she was staying permanently. Danielle stared at the ground, "I don't know...a week...more" Danielle said uncomfortably. Ronnie couldn't stop herself from gasping, "More?" she cried. Danielle nodded, "My dad...he's alone right now...my brother isn't home and...I need to get away...I wanted to go back for some time...I might want to stay there permanently...I'm not sure" Ronnie placed her hand over her mouth, tears falling down once more. "But if you stay there...you...you can't...please stay...I love you...You're my ba-"Ronnie stopped mid sentence as the door opened and Andy and Stacey stepped out.

"Ready now Dani?" Andy asked, Danielle quickly wiped her eyes and turned around, "Yeah" she smiled. "I'm ready to go home" she said convincing herself. Andy glanced at Ronnie who had wiped her eyes to remove the tears. Danielle hugged Stacey once more, "Everything's fine" she whispered in Stacey's ear "I'll call you" Stacey added quickly before pulling away. Danielle turned around to face Ronnie, their eyes met once more and they seemed to share a moment, before Danielle spoke. "Good bye then" she said, making sure her dad didn't suspect anything had gone on. Ronnie slowly stepped towards Danielle and slowly pulled Danielle in to a warm embrace, "I love you..." Ronnie whispered desperately to Danielle, quickly Danielle pulled away and turned towards the car.

Andy had got in and Danielle had opened the door, placing her bag in the front, she got in and shut the door. Stacey smiled and waved at Danielle as the car began to reverse, before shortly driving off slowly, Danielle waved sadly at Ronnie wiping a tear from her eye as she did so. The car began to disappear down the road until it turned the corner and was out of sight.

Stacey watched Ronnie cautiously; she didn't know Stacey was still there watching her. Ronnie stared where the car had been and began to cry once more, all emotions seemed to flood out in the form of tears and she got louder and louder, Stacey felt awkward, not knowing what to do, she was never a friend to Ronnie, but now she was a broken woman who clearly needed help.

"Ronnie..." Stacey started, only to find Ronnie nearly jump in shock, not knowing Stacey was there. She quickly wiped her eyes not wanting Stacey to see her cry. "Look...why don't you come in...I can get you a drink or something" Stacey could hardly believe what she was saying. Stacey slowly moved towards Ronnie and guided her in to the house, Ronnie still crying to herself, slowly falling apart right in front of Stacey's eyes.

Stacey knew that Ronnie had treated Danielle coldly in the past, yet it was clear that now she had changed, Ronnie Mitchell was always a proud woman, treating most people like they aren't worth the time of day. Yet she had changed so much, all her emotions were flooding out at once. It was clear now that Ronnie Mitchell was a broken woman, all because of Danielle, the one person Ronnie truly loved, had left her. Now she knew what it felt like to be rejected.

**Thanks for reading, please review. I read them all and it keeps me going on with the story!**


	12. Chapter 12 'Argument'

**Chapter 12 'Argument' Sorry for delay, please Review!**

"She's gone..." Ronnie felt her whole world breaking apart, Stacey felt the uncomfortable silence take over, as they sat in the Slater's front room. Jean, Charlie and Mo had left them alone knowing that Stacey needed to talk to Ronnie alone.

"But she's my baby..." Ronnie cried, the tears still falling down her face as Stacey watched, not knowing what to say or do. Ronnie and her had never been friends yet now it seemed like Stacey was the only one who could provide Ronnie the comfort she needed. "What is she like?" Ronnie asked desperately, placing both her hands on Stacey's shoulders, Stacey almost recoiled in shock as Ronnie gripped her tight. "What do you mean?" Stacey asked, getting concerned about Ronnie's behaviour. "Danielle! What is she like? My baby...my little girl what...what kind of person is she?" Ronnie asked desperately, just wanting Stacey to give her all the information she needed, the information she craved so much. "What? How do...but you...she's lived here for ages!" Stacey backfired more aggressive than intended.

"That's just it though!" Ronnie let go of Stacey and placed her head in her hands, "my daughter has lived here for so long...yet the only time I ever bothered with her...the only time I ever was there for her was when she was-" Ronnie shook her head, shaking away the memory of helping her own daughter get an abortion. "I don't know her favourite colour...favourite food or anything! How do you think that makes me feel?" Ronnie got angrier, not only at Stacey but at herself, Angry that she had caused all of this herself. "Ronnie..." Stacey expected Ronnie to interrupt her; however when she remained with her head in her hands Stacey quickly spoke, "She will come back when she's ready..." Ronnie looked up at Stacey and let out a cry once more. "What if she doesn't? I can't...I need to be with her...she's everything I've ever wanted..." Stacey looked awkwardly down at the ground, Danielle not coming back was a possibility. "I need to go" Ronnie stood up instantly; she needed to be on her own for now. "Wait" Stacey called after her quickly before Ronnie had reached the door, "I'm sorry about Danielle...but you hurt her...more than anything" Stacey looked Ronnie sharply in the eye. Ronnie nodded sadly and moved swiftly out the door. Glad to finally be alone she decided to go to her flat, before her phone rang and the texted on screen flashed with Roxy's name.

"What do you want?" Ronnie growled, "Ronnie? What? I just wanted to ask you something..." Roxy said helplessly down the phone, Ronnie was clearly stressed and she seemed to be taking her anger out on everyone else. "Ask me what Rox? Sorry for growling at you..." Ronnie sighed, still walking back to her flat. "I wanted you to come over...just for a bit?" Roxy hesitated, knowing Ronnie would start a argument. Ronnie was too tired to start debating with Roxy over the phone. "OK...be there in a few minutes" she quickly closed the phone and closed her eyes, for a few seconds she stood with nothing else in the world, just the lost thoughts of Danielle. She opened her eyes and turned around to start walking to the Vic.

A few minutes later, Ronnie had arrived at the Vic. Moving through all the gossiping people sitting in the Vic who had all stared at her as she walked through. "Hi" Ronnie mumbled, seeing Roxy in the kitchen. "Hey Ron" Roxy smiled; trying to keep the mood more positive despite Ronnie's obvious bad mood she tried to at least start some conversation. "So...how are you?" Roxy asked, Ronnie just stared back at her. It was a stupid question obviously but Roxy just wanted Ronnie to at least talk to her.

"Ron...I know it must be tough" Roxy sighed, not knowing how Ronnie would react, "How do you know?" Ronnie lashed out suddenly, "You have your baby...you can be with your baby when you want...but me...I've treated Danielle like dirt and made her feel...I've destroyed my little girl..." Ronnie started to cry once more. "I'm sorry for yelling" she muttered under her breath "I just want to be with her...to hold her..." Ronnie cried in to Roxy's shoulder, "I know...I know" Roxy had no idea of how to comfort Ronnie, it had always been Roxy who needed comforting or help yet now it seemed like Ronnie needed her more than she had even needed anyone, clearly the only person who could make Ronnie happy is Danielle, she was the one person in the world Ronnie loved with all of her heart and she had rejected her. She had made Ronnie a changed woman, instead of the confident Ronnie Roxy knew, this was a different woman, a broken woman who just wanted her daughter.

"Roxy...I want to go just back to my flat ok?" Ronnie stood up and braced herself for Roxy who was clearly about to protest. "No you're staying here!" Roxy moved towards Ronnie quickly in case she tried to walk out. "Roxy...please look I know you mean well inviting me here and I appreciate it" Ronnie shut her eyes once more. "I just want to be alone with my thoughts..." she said still not opening her eyes. Roxy shook her head, "You mean with a bottle" she argued back, "You're just going to get drunk and cry to yourself feeling sorry for poor little Ronnie who brought this whole situation on herself!" Roxy yelled into her sister's face.

Ronnie was shocked to hear the words come out of Roxy's mouth, "How dare you..I've lost the one person I love most in the world, my baby has left me and you think I'll just go and get drunk in self pity!" Ronnie yelled back twice as loud as Roxy had yelled. "Ron...I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Roxy was quickly interrupted. "Forget it!" Ronnie screamed, starting to cry once more. "You have your baby but mine...she's left me and I thought you would understand..." Ronnie wiped her eyes and stormed out of the room. "Ronnie!" Roxy called after her but it was too late.

Ronnie ran through the Vic, everyone had abandoned their conversations and watched as Ronnie stopped teary eyed in the middle of the Vic. "WHAT?" Ronnie yelled in rage at all the people who started to whisper, "Why can't you mind your own business?" she yelled again, Roxy had made it downstairs to see Ronnie yelling at the entire pub. "You want to know what's going on." Ronnie screamed louder, "Danielle is my daughter!" Ronnie started to breakdown, "She's my baby...and she's left me" she cried running out the Vic leaving Roxy and the people alone. Within a few seconds everyone had started whispering once more.

**Once again sorry for the delay, please Review though!**


	13. Chapter 13 'Phone call'

Chapter 13 'Phone Call' **Please review! They keep me writing more. Thanks**

"You sure you're ok Dani?" Andy asked still unsure if Danielle's decision to come back home wasn't due to any problems in Walford. "Yes Dad, I am" Danielle felt like she answered that question at least 10 times on the journey here. "I'm just taking my stuff upstairs" Daniele stated quickly leaving Andy in the living room.

Danielle finally arrived in her room, the very familiar room that she had stayed in for so many years, the very room she had slept, dreaming about her real mother, dreaming about Ronnie.

Ronnie picked up her mobile, feeling her hand shaking her nerves began to overwhelm her, she had got Danielle's mobile number off Stacey, after much arguing that Danielle needed her own time Ronnie insisted she would not call Danielle until next week however the urge to hear her daughter's voice was something she couldn't resist. She scrolled down to Danielle's name and stared for what seemed like hours, seeing the name of the one person she wanted so much, the baby girl she thought she'd never see or hear from again. Closing her eyes she pressed Call and nervously waited.

Danielle felt a series of mixed emotions as her phone rang; she had received a text from Stacey earlier

_Sorry Dan, gave Ronnie your number...told her not to call you yet. Stace x_

Danielle knew Ronnie was the person calling; Danielle placed the phone down on her bed and chose to ignore it, closing her eyes wanting to drift off to sleep so the pain could no longer engulf her. Danielle tried to ignore the phone ringing; she sighed and counted the seconds of her phone ringing until it stopped.

Ronnie desperately started to text a message to Danielle, she was worried more than anything that Danielle wasn't ok, praying that she had got to Telford safe and wasn't in any pain, Ronnie knew Danielle was obviously in emotional pain but to admit that she had treated her baby the way she did caused her to question if she was better off letting Danielle live without her. Nineteen years of living without Ronnie, Danielle had grown in to a beautiful, amazing and kind person. Everything Ronnie could ever hope for and more, being so caring was something Danielle was amazing at and she was the most perfect girl Ronnie could ever want.

Ronnie pressed send and closed her phone and held it close to her, she breathed deeply hoping that Danielle would respond.

Danielle's phone beeped no more than fifteen seconds after it had stopped ringing, realizing it was a text Danielle eagerly opened her phone to read

_Danielle, I just want to know you are safe, please let me know. I am here for you always. Love you Ronnie xx_

Danielle read the text multiple times scanning the keywords, scanning the words 'Love you' caused even more deep mixed emotions inside her, Ronnie had already stated she loved Danielle despite the doubt Danielle had in her mind. How could Ronnie hate Danielle and call her a freak, yet the next day sending her texts telling her she loved her? Danielle placed her phone on the desk and lay back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, the very room she had lived in for so long, the very same place she had decided to try and find her real mother. The starting point of the whole journey, everything had changed so much. Now Danielle was too confused to know if she wanted Ronnie or not.

Ronnie felt her heart beat faster as she sat down on her sofa, her phone stuck to her hand, scanning the screen waiting for a reply from Danielle, 2 minutes later Ronnie had decided to phone again, unable to keep her mind at ease until she had heard that her baby was safe and well, that was all the information she wanted right now. She began to call Danielle once more.

Danielle stared at the phone as it rang once more, she knew that Ronnie would not stop phoning or sending texts, in a moment of madness Danielle picked up her phone and closed her eyes, she opened the phone. Before she had time to speak, she heard Ronnie's voice down the phone; she had obviously heard Danielle's deep breaths and short sigh.

"Danielle! Baby...are you ok?" Ronnie asked desperately, panicking when she only heard Danielle's gentle breathing down the phone with no form of reply. "Ronnie..." Danielle started at long last.

Ronnie felt a surge of warm love rush around inside her, hearing the most perfect voice, her baby.

"I'm ok...I'm at home now" Danielle said confidently, the word Home stuck in Ronnie's mind, was Danielle planning to stay there? The thought made Ronnie feel faint, thinking she may have drove Danielle out of Walford for good. "Thank god you're ok" Ronnie said lovingly down the phone to her daughter, still hearing her gentle breathing. "I was worried...how are you?"

Danielle hesitated before replying, she obviously wasn't ok. "I'm...well my dad's here...he won't leave me" Danielle stuttered feeling incredibly nervous although the conversation was not even face to face. "I'm sure he'll look after you...I just wish I could be with you and help you-" Ronnie was quickly interrupted by Danielle.

"You never wanted me! So please just stop doing this to me!" Danielle cried wanting to yell even louder down the phone. Ronnie was taken aback by Danielle's comment. "Danielle...please don't say that, I always wanted you" Ronnie pleaded down the phone.

Silence followed as Ronnie awaited Danielle's response. "I love you Ronnie" Danielle cried, "I thought you was so perfect...I knew you wouldn't want me...but you...made me feel like crap...I just wanted to-"

"Danielle...I know what I did was wrong and I regret it more than anything..." Ronnie quickly spoke, not wanting to hear what Danielle was going to say next fearing the possibilities of what Danielle wanted to do. Ronnie leaned forward on the sofa keeping the phone by her ear, tears falling down her cheeks.

Danielle sat on the edge of her bed, mirroring Ronnie's actions. "I just wanted my mum...I know you must think I'm a disappointment, not being tough like a real Mitchell..." Danielle felt her heart breaking.

"Danielle...for so long I wanted my baby back...knowing that you was just...cleaning toilets and even...sleeping homeless....it makes me feel so sick and so ashamed of myself...I've been a terrible mother..." Ronnie felt so helpless.

"Please...mu...Ronnie...I just want to be with my dad...I can't come back to Walford ever again." Danielle sobbed and quickly shut her phone ending the call.

Ronnie let more tears flow as the final words Danielle said rang in her ear, causing more pain than she ever thought possible. She held her phone tight, looking over on the shelf she saw the picture of Danielle with Amy, smiling at the camera. "Baby..." she whispered to herself, wiping her tears. Realizing Danielle might never want to come home again as she heard the words louder than ever.

_I can't come back to Walford ever again..._

_I can't come back to Walford ever again..._

_I can't come back to Walford ever again..._

_**Thanks for all who Read and Review**_


	14. Chapter 14 'Regret and Reconciliation

Chapter 14 'Regret and reconciliation'

Ronnie sat alone in the now dark room; it had been 7 hours and 22 minutes since she had phoned Danielle, crying to herself Ronnie had counted the hours as they ticked by, each hour thinking more and more about Danielle's last words. As if they were forbidden to ever leave her memory to remain at peace, not even for a minute.

She held the photo of Danielle in her hands; it was the most precious thing in the world, what was once her locket, the most valuable keep safe item in the world, was instead replaced by the new found picture of the same beautiful girl, only now older, independent and perfect, in every single way. Ronnie looked deep in to Danielle's eyes that stared back at her in the picture, the eyes that over the last few days she had gotten to know so well, the deep beautiful swimming eyes that made her heart warm every time she stared in to them and got lost. Thinking how her little baby she held all those years ago had grown in to such a perfect young woman.

Ronnie glanced at the clock and sighed as she saw the time, she closed her eyes. Time had been something she had always needed, time with Danielle when she was growing up. If Archie had never ruined her life by taking her baby away, then maybe things would have turned out different, Danielle would have been with Ronnie to say her first word, to take her first steps and to go to school for the first time. All the things Roxy would have with Amy but Ronnie would never have with her Danielle; All memories that Danielle's adoptive parents hold, yet Ronnie none of them.

Ronnie stood up from the chair she had sat in for most of the day, and walked aimlessly around the flat, pacing up and down trying to make sense of the whole situation in her head. In a just a few days her life had changed, the most important person in her life had came back yet already she was suffering from not being with her; As if Danielle was the only person to ever make her happy.

She walked to her bed room and sat on the bed and buried her head in her hands. Everything had gone wrong, everything she had done to Danielle had defined the whole situation and had really shown her how cold and heartless she had been, to drive away someone who loved her so much, only for in the end to be left without anyone. Roxy had offered to be there but it wasn't the same. Ronnie always the one supporting Roxy whenever she had trouble with a man or some other form of tight situation, yet now even she had matured after having Amy. Roxy wasn't the one to help her, she didn't need help, just love...all the love she had wanted to give for years was a phone call away where she could talk to Danielle again. A simple ten second conversation would make Ronnie happy, to hear Danielle's voice. Yet the last time she heard it it was full of hate, pain and all because of Ronnie, All because she hadn't been a real mother. Danielle was better off without her, yet without Danielle Ronnie felt empty and incomplete. After years of craving when Danielle was finally here, she was taken away again. Only this time it wasn't her father who took her. It was Ronnie, who had drove Danielle away.

**Telford**

Danielle lay on her bed, her eyes open unable to sleep, As if her head was trying to make sense of everything that had happened to her in the past few days. How one woman had changed her life and made her feel this worthless. Danielle looked at the clock on her bedside table and groaned, she should be asleep, resting...yet every time she closed her eyes she ran over ever single detail of her and Ronnie's conversation. Danielle sat up, she had given up on getting any sleep at all, considering the fact that she had slept in the afternoon anyway she could last the night at least, she could at least get some Coffee to help. She reached for her phone and saw on her screen she had 3 missed calls and 12 texts. Surely they weren't all from Ronnie. Danielle scanned each text and with each one read her heart seemed to warm and she felt a sense of happiness.

"I'm sorry, I'm here for you. xx"

"I love you so much xx"

"Whenever you want I can be there for you xx"

The Texts continued and Danielle had to shut her phone, until she realised she had a voicemail. The temptation surged through her until she couldn't resist and played the voicemail then she heard the broken voice of Ronnie through the phone.

"Danielle, I'm sorry....if I could...If I can just...I want to be with you but...I love ....I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I never wanted you to feel like this...I am really really sorry..I love you baby I am so sorry..."

Ronnie's voice seemed so broken and she sounded unable to even speak. Danielle shut the phone and lay back down, her breathing had increased as she recalled every detail of the voicemail in her head, the voice of Ronnie rushing through her. Danielle picked up her phone again and sat up, the instant movements had made her feel dizzy. She opened her phone and without thinking, she selected Ronnie's number and pressed call.


	15. Chapter 15 'Forever Apart'

**Hey please review. Chapter 15 'Forever Apart'**

Ronnie's heart was beating so fast she could hear it, Danielle's named flashed across her screen. Ronnie was desperate to answer, desperate to hear her angel's voice, yet at the same time her mind was washed with fear, what if something was wrong? Danielle had made it clear she didn't want to talk to Ronnie ever again...maybe something was wrong. Ronnie quickly calmed herself, scared that the phone would stop ringing if she left it any longer. She pressed answer and quickly brought the phone up to her ear, she could hear her own heavy breathing as she finally spoke,

"Danielle?" Ronnie heard her heart beating, still so fast yet the other side of the phone remained quiet. "Danielle?" Ronnie repeated fear had overcome her voice.

"Did you mean it?" Danielle's voice sounded weak yet stern at the same time, Ronnie sat still for 2 seconds trying to make sense of what Danielle meant. "Mean what?" Ronnie breathed, worried that she had done something to upset Danielle further. "I just read your texts Ronnie" Danielle instantly replied, she sounded so angry, so scared yet at the same time her voice was the most perfect voice Ronnie had ever heard. "Yes! I did, I meant every word, everything I said" Ronnie felt a sense of hope that she could finally convince Danielle that she loved her. Silence fell as neither of them spoke, Ronnie felt it impossible to tell how Danielle reacted, unable to see her made the conversation much more difficult.

Danielle had paced the room during the conversation yet now had sat back down on her bed, she the heard Ronnie's voice, it too seemed so frail and weak, nothing at all like the Ronnie Mitchell she had tried to speak to since arriving in Walford. "Danielle? Are you okay?" her voice sounded so mother like, although Danielle didn't want to admit it to herself, she almost wanted to be back in Walford with Ronnie after hearing her caring words. Danielle tried to talk but her words seemed to trip. "I'm...I'm sorry" Danielle stuttered, Ronnie hadn't expected an apology from Danielle.

"Danielle, you have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all, I'm the one who's sorry" Ronnie felt so restricted, if Danielle was here she could comfort her, make her daughter feel better, yet with a phone there were only words that could be exchanged. "My head is just so messed up...I feel like I can't make a decision...every time I think about what happened I just...I can't deal with all of this!" Danielle's voice had gone from weak and scared to a more determined, angry tone. "I just...I just wanted to know that everything you said in those texts and the phone call before were true...that they are true" Danielle lay down on the bed, her phone pressed firmly to her ear as she used her other hand to cover her eyes.

Ronnie relished in hearing Danielle at least talk about her feelings, even if they were painful to hear at the same time. "Danielle...I know you must be hurting...I know I hurt you and I understand your head must be messed up..." Ronnie paused for a moment, hearing the gentle sound of Danielle slowly crying, "I'm so sorry...look I know you want to stay in Telford...I...I just hope you don't hate me..." Ronnie felt tears suddenly burn her eyes; the idea of Danielle hating her was something she couldn't cope with.

Danielle quickly sat up and wiped her eyes, "No...no...no I don't hate you...I don't" Danielle sighed, "I just...I'm just...I'm scared that you'll end up hating me...you've hurt me so much..." Danielle breathed heavily, she felt so emotionally drained. "I know I have and if I could turn back time I would...I love you so much and I just want you to be happy"

"I know...I just...I want to be with you...I want you to be my mum...the mum I've wanted ever since my adoptive mum died but I just need...I think I just need some..." Danielle cursed herself, her head was so messed up and she couldn't even make sense of the situation at all. "Time, you just need more time" Ronnie finished, Danielle nodded to herself. "Yeah..." Danielle trailed off.

"Have you thought anymore about...how long you will be staying there?" Ronnie was scared of the answer she was going to hear. "I might just come back in a few weeks...I really don't know yet..." Danielle lay back down on the bed again. "When you do I'll be here for you" Ronnie replied weakly, realising there was no way to get Danielle back. "I want to be there for you...I really do after everything that has happened...what I said...everything I did and the abortion..." Ronnie had only just realised what she had said and hoped Danielle wouldn't react badly.

"The abortion..." Danielle repeated, once again she sat up fast. "Don't mention that!" She yelled down the phone, the words cut through Ronnie. "You...you can't mention that again!" Danielle yelled once more, her voice was slowly breaking again. "I made that mistake...and you...you wanted me to!" Danielle cried.

"No, Danielle please" Ronnie cried, unable to convince her daughter that she had never meant to influence her as much as she did, although the pain of telling Danielle then that her daughter was the biggest mistake of her life had caused her to be jealous of Danielle in a way, jealous that she was pregnant and she could have a baby without anyone taking it away from her.

"I wanted that baby but you...you influenced me to do it...why...WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Danielle screamed, Ronnie remained silent, unable to even find any words to say to Danielle. "I didn't...want you to...I..." Ronnie was soon interrupted.

"You called me the biggest mistake of your life..." Danielle continued. "Danielle, I told you I didn't mean that" Ronnie cried, although Danielle didn't seem to listen.

"I...but you just...I can't!" Danielle began crying, only this time more uncontrollably. "Danielle..I'm sorry...I love-" Ronnie realised Danielle had hung up on her, Ronnie slowly placed the phone down and relived everything that she and her daughter had spoke about, she cursed herself for mentioning the abortion. She stared at the picture of Danielle once more. "What have I done...what the hell have I done?" she cried to herself before picking up the phone and calling Danielle back.

"Dani?" Andy came upstairs to find Danielle crying to herself on the bed, ignoring her ringing phone. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned for her well being. "Dad...can I stay here longer?" her weak voice came. "What do you mean Dani? What's happened?" he asked confused with the whole situation. "Dad...I need to stay...for longer than just a few weeks...is that ok?" Danielle finally made eye contact. Andy nodded, "Yes, of course...but...what's wrong Dani? Please tell me..." He asked again. Danielle sighed and prepared to tell her dad everything that had happened, looking down at her phone she saw it had stopped ringing and remained silent for a few seconds, before Ronnie's name flashed up on screen once more.


	16. Chapter 16 'Devastated'

**Chapter 16 'Devastated' Hey guys Sorry for the delay, I've been having some exams recently, anyway this is the next chapter, Now I can update both my fics once a week and that's a promise this time. This chapter is a tad shorter but all my others will keep to their regular length.**

It had been 22 minutes since Danielle had ended the conversation. Ronnie placed her phone down, she had tried ringing Daniele countless times, and everything seemed so hopeless all of a sudden, as if Danielle would never forgive her. All hope was lost and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why..." Ronnie slowly picked up her phone again, not wanting to give up, she down to Danielle's name and pressed call once more, "please pick up...please..." each second that passed, Ronnie felt even more tense however her heart soon skipped a beat when Danielle answered the phone.

"Danielle? Please don't hang up, please let me explain" Ronnie cried worried that Danielle would cut the call short, "You leave her alone" a male voice came, Ronnie felt her heart break realizing the voice was Andy, not her daughter, not her Danielle. This voice was full of anger much like Danielle's was not long ago. "Andy..." Ronnie began but was quickly interrupted by him. "Dani told me everything, she's crying herself to sleep right now and you...you just want to make things worse for her!" he kept a quiet voice yet at the same time it cut through Ronnie, each word so untrue yet all put in prospective the pain she was causing Danielle. "Andy please don't, I didn't mean to upset her!" Ronnie cried, she sat back down on her bed where she had lay not long ago trying desperately to phone Danielle again.

"She told me what you did to her, that night you hurt her, you threw her out and treated her like dirt, you don't care for her, she is my daughter, I've treated her like my own and she doesn't deserve to be treated as bad as you have treated her" Ronnie felt the words trying to escape her mouth but she seemingly couldn't get the words out. "You went running after her after you realized what you'd done to her, and yet when she wanted you to leave her alone, yet now she's upstairs crying to herself all because of you, because of what you have done to her, you've ruined her life and I can't help her, I'm trying my best but she is too distraught over you! WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER!" Ronnie shut her eyes and felt more tears burning her eyes. Everything Andy had said was right, everything was her fault.

"Never phone again and if you come anywhere near here then I promise, I won't be responsible for my actions" Andy's voice was more calm but stern at the same time. "I love her" Ronnie whispered weakly, "I know you won't forgive me, but you know what it's like, you love her...I love her and I've wanted her for 19 years...she's all I've wanted" Andy sighed. "She was talking to me each time she spoke her voice got weaker, she broke down and told me that she only ever wanted you to love her...but then she just...she said..." Andy paused for a moment. "What?" Ronnie spoke with fear dominating her, scared of what Danielle had said. "She said that she wishes she could just die..." Ronnie paused and slowly absorbed the words. "Because of you, she said that and I was the one there who had to look after her, I'm too scared to leave her alone now, she's talking about the abortion and how you made her get rid of the baby...you say you love her...if that's true for once do the right thing and leave her alone, let her get on with her life with people who can look after her people who care for her."

"No...but I cant...please!" Ronnie begged, "I just need to talk to her" Ronnie gripped the phone tightly anxious that Andy would put the phone down, "Please just tell her I love her...please" Ronnie begged once more, Andy didn't answer. "Please..." Ronnie asked once more, realizing that she might not have the chance to talk to Danielle again. "You've ruined her life, leave her alone and do what's right for her. Leave her alone"

Ronnie was about to answer until she heard another voice in the background, "Danielle..." Andy spoke forgetting that he was holding the phone. "Danielle!" Ronnie cried, hoping she could talk to her. "Remember what I said, leave her alone...don't you dare phone again" Andy said sternly and pressed end call.

Ronnie was cut off once more from the phone and now had no hope of talking to Danielle, no hope at all and that left her more devastated than ever before.


	17. Chapter 17 'Hope'

Hey, Sorry this chapter is late, Updates should be more frequent. Also I've changed my name to "Notinspired" As I felt the need for a change of name after so long. Here's chapter 17 'Hope'

Ronnie felt the cool morning air hit her as she stepped out of her flat, it was early morning and she couldn't see the point of staying in all day without any one there to talk to. Being left alone would only tempt her to try and contact Danielle in some way. She headed over to the Vic and knocked the door several time, while she waited she looked around the square, not many people walking about, some people setting up on the market apart from that everyone was no doubt enjoying a long morning inside their homes. The door opened, Roxy smiled upon seeing her sister.

"Hey Ron, come in" she said quite cheerfully, if only Ronnie could live up to Roxy's mood, "I thought I'd come round, didn't feel like spending the whole day in the flat alone" Ronnie said as she felt the warmth of the Vic as the door shut. Roxy smiled "Well if you ever want to help run the bar...you could...I mean if you wanted" Roxy laughed, Ronnie sighed. Typical Roxy she thought. "I could do with a drink right now" Ronnie said, not meaning to say it out loud. "What? That's a bit early even for you" Roxy said in disbelief. She noticed Ronnie smile very slightly although it was obviously not a real smile. She was so different now, after everything that had happened. "Ron I know you're still upset..." Ronnie turned around and tried to stop Roxy from carrying on. "Of course I am!" Ronnie tried not to yell but it was impossible, "Every minute of every day I regret everything I've done, what I did to her" Ronnie paced around the room slowly, trying to make sense of everything for what must be the hundredth time.

"I made her want to leave, I made her do it and I can't forgive myself...do you know how that feels? Life just...isn't fair, my whole life...What...he did...taking my daughter away from me...and even the time that he..." Ronnie stopped and held her breath, cautions that Roxy would ask questions. "When he did what?" Roxy asked more concerned after seeing the almost terrified look on Ronnie's face.

"My whole life I've wondered, from the age of 14 I kept thinking, where is my daughter? Is she having a good life? Is she loved?" Ronnie shook her head, "So many questions were running around my head for so long, yet now there are even more questions...what should I do?...will I ever...see her again?" The thought of never seeing her baby again made her feel sick.

Silence had loomed for some time, Roxy not knowing what to say until she spoke softly. "I know it must be hard...I can't imagine how hard, I'll admit, I have my daughter and you never had that chance...to see her grow up...and dad...well he-"

"Dad?" Ronnie asked hatred in her voice as forced the word out of her mouth, "You still can call him that?" Ronnie looked up at Roxy for the first time, "After everything he's done Roxy please...please don't tell me you still see him as our dad..." Roxy remained silent before shaking her head "No...Of course not" she said finally.

"I just wish I knew how she is right now...is she awake now? Is she asleep?" Ronnie pondered so many questions for so long last night "Is she...happy? Will she ever be happy without me?" That question broke her heart, she wanted Danielle to be happy but she wanted to be with her...what if Danielle was only happy if Ronnie was never there?

"Well...how about we do something today? We could...go shopping?" Roxy tried her best to lift Ronnie's bad mood, even if it was impossible. "Roxy, I appreciate it...I just want to stay here today...at least I won't be alone in the flat" Roxy nodded, "Okay, well whatever you want...I'm sure Danielle will come around soon...when she realises how much you love her...she must love you too...if she spent most of her life wondering about you and even trying to find you...she must..." Roxy noticed the faintest smile on Ronnie's face, the smile that was so rare to see, a happy smile even if it only lasted about two seconds.

"Thanks Rox" Ronnie said, sitting up and sighing, knowing there could still be hope. Even if it seemed unlikely.

Around Ten minutes later Peggy had woken up and said Hello to Ronnie and Roxy and went off in to the kitchen with Ronnie, Roxy was behind the bar sorting out everything for opening time when she heard a noise, she glanced at the bar and saw Ronnie's phone sounding a noise, She picked it up and looked at the screen, to her surprise she saw Danielle's name flashing on the screen, incoming call.

Roxy smiled, this would no doubt be something good, Danielle might have come to her senses at last, Roxy stormed in to the kitchen to see Ronnie sitting on the table staring in to space once more. "It's for you" Roxy said happily. "Rox...I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment" she moaned.

Roxy placed the phone on the table next to Ronnie's hand, "Oh not even Danielle?" She asked. Ronnie immediately looked at the screen and saw Danielle's name and without thinking pressed Answer and lifted the phone up to her ear. "Danielle?"


End file.
